She Who Must Choose Her Loyalty
by TheImmortalGriffin
Summary: A KiGo twist Shego saved Kim's life and Kim can't figure out why. The two women eventually figure out what they feel for each other and one must make the hardest decision of her life. Will Shego leave evil?or will Kim turn against the side of good? R&R pl
1. Chapter 1 How it Ends and Begins

**Chapter 1**

**How it Ends and Begins**

Kim lay in bed, it is late at night and she is having trouble sleeping. Beside her, a female with long, dark hair and like green skin tone sleeps quietly. _Shego_ Kim remindes herself, she's sleeping next to Shego.

As Kim looked over at the clock beside their bed and watched the moments tick away, she thought about everything that had happened in the last few months. Everything that had led her to this, sleeping with the woman she had hated as long she they'd known each other. Course, to say that Kim didn't have any regrets about the past few months wouldn't be a total lie, nor would it be totally true. She had a few, but as far as the choices that led her to this bed, at this moment, she didn't give them a second thought. Sure her family and friends dissaproved, but she wasn't going to listen to them anymore, they had tried their hardest to get her to "see the truth" as her mother had put it. Her mother had really been a hypocrite, as Kim had seen it. Anne Possible had always told Kim to "follow her heart" and all that, but when Kim really did do just that, all of her family and close friends had ganged up on her and tried to force her to do what they wanted her to do. She'd resisted as long as she could, but it eventually became too much for her and she'd taken the only option that she'd seen that felt right for her - she had run. Not looking back until now.

Kim yawned and lay back down on the pillow, the familer comfort of sleep finally overtaking her. The last two things she did for drifting off was plant a kiss on the base of Shego's neck and put her arm over woman. If she had seen the green woman's face, she would have seen a warm, but goofy smile form on Shego's lips.

xxxx xxxx

Several weeks earlier.

Kim woke with a start and looked at the clock beside her bed. It read 8:11AM

"AHH I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she shrieked and ran into the bathroom, almost tripping over her piles of books and clothes. Unknown to Kim, this wasn't just a bad start to a day, it would turn out to be a bad start to the worst period in her life.

_This day is gonna suck_ Kim thought to herself as she got ready, grabbing the closest shirt she could find and running down her room stairs to the bathroom.

Last night had invloved a late night rescue in the Rocky Mountains that had included a conflict with Drakken and Shego. That wasn't the odd part. The part that had made her sleep so restless and really confused her had been when she had been knocked off the cliff. Not by Shego or Drakken or even Ron for that matter. She'd tripped on a rock and fallen. And who had saved her from death? Shego. Kim had fallen off many things; cliffs, helicoptors, mountain lairs, skyscrapers, you name it. But this time, this time her head wasn't in the game and even more confusing, she didn't know why. Her life was going great, she had a steady boyfriend, was still cheerleading captain at school. Her grades were still high. Nothing could explain why, on that particular night, she wasn't paying attention to what was going on.

After a very quick shower, she raced down the stairs, still pulling her socks on and nearly colliding with her mother along the way

"Kimmie, you're up" Anne Possible remarked "Running a bit late?"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kim asked painfully as she ran into the kitchen to grab any kind of food that was available

"Oh, we tried, but you were in a very deep sleep" her mother answered with a shrug. Kim finished putting on her shoes and ran out the front door, barreling right into her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable

"Ow, hey KP. In a hurry?"

"Ron, hi. Yeah. I'm late" she scrambled to get up. He picked up her books and handed them to her. He was so sweet, with his unique personality, never be normal attitude and his unshaken loyalty. They had only been dating a few months and Kim had no plans to ever end it. She really did love him and she was kind of fond the naked Mole Rat he kept in his pocket.

"Kim, about last night..." Kim looked at him "I'm sorry, I should have been there for you" he hung his head. She let herself smile and placed her hand on his cheek

"Ron, it's okay. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault" she smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek as thanks for helping her with her books and to hopefully make him feel a bit better.

"Shall we?" he jestured towards her car. The Roth SL Coupe that Kim's kid brothers, Jim and Tim, had built her. The car was a hunk, not as streamlined as say a Porsche, but it was more of everything else.

Kim and Ron got in and were quickly off. Kim at the wheel. Ron turned to his girl

"You okay, Kim?" Ron asked

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well" she answered

"You sure? Cause you look pretty..."

"I look what?" she snapped at him

"Tired, Kp, tired" he answered quickly. Kim sighed

"I'm sorry Ron" she said "I guess..."

"It's okay, you're stressed. I know the feeling" he smiled and once again reminded Kim why she loved him.

xxxx xxxx

"POSSIBLE!" Barkin yelled and slammed his hand down on her desk "WAKE UP!"

Kim nearly jumped out of her chair _Now I know why he's called "Barkin"_ she thought and tried to calm herself down. She put her hands on her desk and tried her hardest to stay awake, but it was a losing battle and Barkin's lecture wasn't helping

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin. I had a late night" she said

"I'm not interested in your excuses, Possible. Did you at least get your homework done?"

"Homework? What homework?"

"Your History paper. The one you were assigned two days ago" _Crap_

"I, uh, haven't had a chance to finish. I got called away last night" Kim wore a sheepish grin on her face

"Very well then" Barkin said in a softer voice and wrote something down on the clipboard he was holding and walked back to his desk.

xxxx

"I am SO glad that class is over" Kim said to Ron as they walked out of the classroom

"Kim!" came a voice from behind her _I am so not in the mood for this right now_ Kim thought to herself. But she put on a smile and turned around. Standing behind her, in full cheerleader outfit, was Bonnie

"You did remember that we have cheer practice today?" Bonnie said in the annoying voice that made Bonnie Rockwaller, Bonnie Rockwaller "Or are you too busy saving the world?"

"I didn't forget, I'm heading there now" Kim said, trying to sound polite, though she was incredibly annoyed.

In the Gym...

Ron sat on the bleachers and watched as Kim, sporting her purple, white and yellow cheerleader outfit, just as the rest of the team. She exectued the routine flawlessely, just as she had done so many times before. He couldn't tear his eyes off her any longer than it took to blink.

Every flip, every movement was perfect. Her body moved with flawless precision. When it was over, the girls retreated to the locker room, Kim yawning fiercly, managing to have held off from yawning during the practice routine.

xxxx

Kim came out of the girl's locker room, dressed again in her normal clothes with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Ron was, of course, waiting for her outside.

"So how was that?" she asked

"Well, your second dismount was a little rough and your footwork could use a little work" he replied. She glared at him, but he was laughing "Chill KP. I'm kidding. You were incredible, as usual" Kim let herself smile. She expected this kind of thing from him and, well, she did enjoy it. But today, she was having such a bad day, so she tried to just shrug it off.

xxx xxxx

After school, the two gathered at Bueno Nacho, as they usually did. Kim was in a foul mood to say the least, her mind kept going back to what had happened, mostly because there was one question about it that kept going through her mind, _Why?_

"You okay Kim?" Ron asked as they sat down at their table with the food "You seem a bit off today" Kim thought for a moment before answering

"I've been better. But I'm fine. Just a little tired" she said. Kim looked down at the plate of food and then over to Ron's as Rufus dived into the grande sized plate of nachos that Ron had ordered.

"How about a movie?" Ron asked. Kim looked up at him and remembered that he usually knew what to do to cheer her up.

xxxx xxxx

When Kim got home that later evening, she went right up to her room and collapsed on her bed. Her mother came upstairs soon after.

"Hi Kimmie. How was school?" she asked

"Fine" Kim answered as politely as she could. Anne sat down on the bed

"Doesn't sound fine. What's up?" she asked with concern in her voice

"I just had an off day is all" was Kim's answer. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to her mother. She trusted her mother and was usually the first person Kim would choose to confide in. It wasn't just that she didn't want to talk to her mother right now, she really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She just wanted some time alone to think, Anne could tell that easily.

"Alright. I'll be downstairs when you're ready to talk" she got up, smiled and walked out.

Kim rolled over onto her back and stared up at her ceiling _Why did she do it? _she asked herself_ She could have let me fall and be done with it. Why save me?_ Kim had wished that she had asked, but unfortunatly, Shego and Drakken had bolted very quickly, so Kim didn't have time to ask. _It's not like that was the first time she's saved me_ Kim reminded herself _But all those times it had been in her best interests._ She was becoming more and more confused. Part of her wished that Shego and Drakken would make another move so Kim could have an excuse to ask the green woman.

xxxx xxxx

"I still don't know why you saved her. Why didn't you just let her fall?" Drakken was trying to chew out Shego "We could've saved ourselves a lot of trouble in the long run" he asked. After he didn't get any response, he turned around to see Shego laying under her tanning lamp "SHEGO!"

"Huh? Where you saying something, Doc?" she asked, lifting her shades. Drakken just grinded his teeth in frustration

"Why did you save Kim Possible?" he snarled

"Because" she answered in the vauge monotone that annoyed him so much

"Because why?"

"I have my reasons" Shego said _Mainly because I need a challenge every now and then and no one else ever comes close to her_. Shego thought to herself

"Shego, what have I said about keeping secrets?" Drakken started "I've always said..." Shego lit a hand and Drakken stopped "Never mind" he said and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2 The Night Before

**Chapter 2**

**The Night Before**

Kim was sitting on her bed, doing some homework _ I really hate History_ she thought to herself. Fate, however, interviened _BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP_ went her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?" the familer face of Wade Load, Kim's genius friend who operated her website.

"Drakken and Shego are going after something in the rockies and they've taken hostages"

"Coordinates?"

"Coming in. Your ride should be there any minute"

"Told Ron?"

"Just about to"

"Thanks Wade" she signs off the screen. Kim got up and went over to her closet. She stood for a moment then pulled out her purple and black mission outfit. Something she had gotten recently when her old mission outfit had gotten trashed.

xxxx xxxx

About an hour later, Kim and Ron stepped out of the helicopter that was carrying them and out onto the rock. Kim didn't want to get too close to where Drakken and Shego were in case they were spotted. Ron wasn't overly happy about climbing the whole half mile over all that rock, but went along with it.

The walk, or rather climb, to where Drakken and Shego were supposed to be was pretty much as Kim expected.

Ron slipped, but managed to grab onto a ledge, though many small rocks fell after him.

"Shhhh" Kim said as they got closer. Ron nodded. Climbing up a bit higher Kim peeked over the rock and saw Drakken, Shego and what looked like several scientists, tied up of course. Drakken looked like he was interrogating them, but Kim couldn't hear what was being said

"Ron..." she wispered "I'm going to go around and distract Drakken and Shego. You go free the hostages. But stay low"

"I thought I was the distraction?"

"Not this time" That was her first mistake. Kim smiled and walked off. Ron sighed and started to move into position.

Kim was in position first. She didn't wait for Ron to get ready, as she didn't know where he was and had no way of finding out, not without exposing her position, so she went for it. Drakken and Shego had their backs to her so she decided to play it coy. She leaned up against a rock, looked down at her nails and spoke

"Ya know, being up a cliff this late at night really isn't safe" she said in a tone that sounded like she was telling someone "I told you so".

Both Shego and Drakken whirled around and saw Kim.

"KIM POSSIBLE? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" Drakken shouted

"Me? Oh, I've been here about an hour now" Kim looked at her wrist, pretending she was wearing a watch.

"WHAT?" Drakken shouted, furious. Then he realized she was kidding. "Very funny" he gave her a sour look

"I thought so" Kim replied with a smirk. Drakken grinded his teeth for a minute before giving the same command he usually gave

"SHEGO! ATTACK!" he yelled, his face getting red. With an evil grin, Shego lit her hands and lunged at Kim.

Shego started off by attacking with a flurry of plasma punches aimed right at Kim's face. Kim, of course, managed to avoid these. She countered with a roundhouse kick that barely connected with Shego's side, just scraping the side of her outfit, though Shego could feel the friction as Kim's boot scraped down her side. She winced, but came right back by firing a couple of blasts right right at Kim. Kim easily dodged the first two, but the third scraped by her head, narowly missing. Kim could feel the searing heat from it and it scared her how close that had come.

Kim threw a hard punch right at Shego's waist, but the green woman blocked it and countered with her own knee, right up into Kim's stomach. Kim staggered backwards for a second, pretending like she was in pain

"That all you got?" she said in a tone that really annoyed Shego

"You want more? FINE!" Shego roared and lunged once again. In a move that would really suprise Shego, Kim flipped back and caught Shego's chin with her knee. Shego flipped up and landed on her back. When she got up, she had her hand on her jaw. That move had not only hurt physically, but Shego's ego as well. No one had ever taken her down like that before. She kicked her self for falling for the old "faking injury" trick. It only inspired her to fight harder.

Shego threw several blasts and then charged. While Kim was dodging the blasts Shego's foot connected with Kim's ankle, knocking the redhead over. Kim got up quickly and charged like a football player, using brute strength to knock Shego back.

Shego quickly lunged again, throwing several punches, all of which Kim blocked with her lower arms. Kim countered again with some punches of her own. Like Shego's hits, most of them were blocked, but one got through and Shego was sent right into a boulder, rendering her nearly unconcious.

Kim looked over and saw that Ron was signaling her that he had gotten the hostages out. She nodded and started to walk over when she was hit from behind. Hard. She went down fast.

When she got up a couple minutes later, her vision was blurry but she saw a familer green glow. She was in pain, a lot of pain, but she struggled to stand and continue. Grimicing, she stood up and took a shaky fighting stance

"I can't believe that you still want to fight" Shego laughed

"I'm not...giving up" Kim forced out

"Okay. It's your funeral" Shego said and lunged. Kim dodged. In Kim's head, she finally realized that there was no way to win this fight. So she made an honerable retreat and ran. She headed towards Ron, right along the cliff edge. It took Shego a second to figure out what had happened, but as soon as she did, she ran after her.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY, KIMMIE!" Shego yelled at Kim. This is when Kim made her second mistake of the night. She looked back to see if Shego was chasing her and she tripped over a small rock on the path. She fell. Normally she would have just pulled out her hairdryer and grappled to safety, but when she reached for it, it wasn't there. _It must've fallen out_ she thought and just kept falling. The cliff was completely steep, nowhere to grab onto.

But the end never came.

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt her body being grabbed very harshly and stopped from falling. She opened her eyes and looked around. The first thing she saw was the pale green skin that she knew could only belong to one person.

"SHEGO?" Shego had saved her from death. A million thoughts formed in Kim's head at once. So many that she didn't know what to say, where to start.

When they had reached a plateau, Shego threw Kim down and tossed her the hairdryer

"Didn't I tell you? You aren't getting away that easily" Shego smiled and jumped off the cliff. Before Kim could react, other than to open her eyes, she saw Drakken's jet flying away from where Shego had just jumped.

Kim sat there for a time, speechless. There she had been, just about to meet her end when her mortal enemy had saved her. That thought sparked many words in Kim's head. The one that was most prominent: _Why?_

"KIIIIIM!" she heard come from up above. It was Ron, Kim shook her head and yelled back

"HERE!" she yelled and quickly heard a response

"YOU OKAY?"

"YEA. I'M FINE!" she said.

xxxx xxxx

"And that's how it happened" Kim finished telling her mother the next morning. It was Saturday, so she had slept in and had just finished both a late breakfast and telling her mother the story of her last mission.

"Well, I'm glad that Shego saved you" Anne commented with parental concern

"But why? Why did she do that? She and Drakken have being trying to kill me for years. Why, when I'm about to go, save me?"

"You ask me that like I know the answer" Anne replied.

"I didn't"

"You did. And I'm sorry Kimmie, I don't know. I can only guess, but you know her better than I do"

"Thanks anyway, mom" Kim said and headed upstairs.

xxxx

When she got back to her room, Kim picked up the phone and called Ron. She lay back on her bed as she listened to the ringing

"Ron here. Who dis?"

"Hey Ron"

"Oh, hey KP"

"What's going on?" she asked. She honestly didn't call him to talk about anything specific, more to say hello and how are you than anything.

"Not a lot. How are you doing? I'm a bit concerned after yesterday and that whole incident with Shego"

"Ron, I told you, I'm fine" Kim protested _At least I hope so_ she thought.

She chatted with Ron for another half an hour about this and that before her mother yelled that she needed to use the phone. Sitting back down to do her homework her sentiment hadn't changed, _I really hate History_ She thought.

Try as she might, her mind wasn't on what she was doing. Her thoughts mostly drifited towards the woman with the pale green skin and why she saved Kim.

Giving up on doing homework pretty quickly, she instead picked up her Kimmunicator and stared at it. _C'mon Shego. Make a move. I need to talk to you_. What happened next would stick in Kim's memory as being oh so bizarre.

_BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP!_

"Go Wade"

"Hey Kim. That was a fast pickup"

"I was close to my Kimmunicator. What's the sitch?"

"Shego and Drakken are on the move again" _OH THANK YOU!_ she thought "You okay, Kim?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Tell Ron to get ready. Got us a ride?"

"GJ is on their way"

"Spankin. Thanks Wade"

xxxx xxxx

"So what's going on with Drakken and Shego now?" Kim asked Wade en-route.

"Drakken was apparently trying to access a millitary lab last time you saw him. He never did get in, but he did find out about the project and is trying to build one himself"

"That's it?"

"Well, he is messing around with Nuclear Reactors here, Kim"

"Good point. So this device, what does it do?"

"I don't know"

"What?" Wade shrugged

"I couldn't find anything. Nothing at all. Not in any database on Earth"

"That can't be right"

"I conferred with a friend in the millitary, he wouldn't even admit the facility exists on the record. But he called me later and..."

"Off the record?"

"It exists. But the scientists live there and the only connection the place has to the outside world is a secure phone"

"Okay..."

"I'm not kidding, this place makes Area 51 look like a minimum security prison it's so highly defended. No record of it exists anywhere!"

"Not the greatest analogy, Wade"

"Yea, sorry. Anyway this device could be major trouble if Drakken gets it right"

"Only if?"

"Actually, I hope he does"

"What?"

"If he gets it wrong, well, all you need to know is that if he gets in wrong and it blows, say goodbye to life on Earth as we know it"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"COMING UP ON TARGET MA'AM!" the GJ pilot said

"Okay, drop us here" Kim said.

This was the fun part for Kim. She loved parachuting out of planes for some reason. Most people would call her an adrenaline junkie. They wouldn't be totally wrong.

xxxx xxxx

Kim and Ron managed to sneak into Drakken's lair undetected. As far as they knew.

"Hey, Kimmie" came from behind them. Kim and Ron whirled around and saw Shego standing behind them

"Shego" Kim said

"Yeah, that's me" Shego grinned

"We need to talk" Kim said. Before Shego could offer a witty reply, the whole lair began to shake

"Yeah, you might wanna brace yourself, Princess" Shego said as she checked her nails.

If anyone had been watching from the outside, they would have seen the mountain where Drakken and Shego were hiding begin to crumble and out come a large craft that took off over the ocean.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Shego asked. Kim sighed

"Shego, we need to talk"

"Yea, you know something? I don't really feel like it" Kim looked up, not really suprised. Just as Shego lunged at her.


	3. Chapter 3 How Things Begin to Unfold

**Chapter 3**

**How Things Begin to Unfold**

"Yea, you know something? I don't really feel like it" Kim looked up, not really suprised. Just as Shego lunged at her.

Kim moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. Shego, unfazed, turned and lunged again. Kim blocked and countered Shego's move with a single move of her own. This suprised the green villianess and took her off balance. She moved back and fired a couple of plasma blasts at Kim. All but one of the blasts missed. The other one struck Kim in the leg and she fell down to the floor. Shego let out a laugh.

As Kim and Shego went at it, Ron made his way up to the control platform where Drakken was.

"Soon the world will be at my mercy! HAHAHAHAHA" he gloated to himself

"Hey, Drakken" Ron said. Drakken turned around

"YOU?" he was going to ask hgow Ron got here, but before he could, Ron threw a punch that sent the villian flying across the room.

Stepping over to the controls, Ron looked over the panel, deciding which buttons to press first. He never got a chance. Just as he was about to, Drakken tackled him away

"LEAVE THOSE ALONE!" he ordered, Ron lifted his knee really fast, right into Drakken's stomach. The villian retreated, clutching his stomach. Ron quickly got up and went back to the panel

"NOO!" Drakken yelled as Ron started pressing buttons.

Ron had no idea what he was doing, as usual, but after he pressed one button, a computer voice came on

"Core seperation in progress. Reactor ejection in five seconds"

"NOO!" Drakken screamed, running to the panel and pressing buttons, trying to correct the problem.

"Core ejection unsuccessful. Reactor has been compromised. Reverting to auto destruct sequence" the computer said

"YOU BUFFOON!" Drakken yelled. Before Ron could reply, the opening between where Ron and Drakken were and where Kim and Shego were slammed shut and the whole craft began to shake. The control area shuddered and was thrown away from the craft. It took every ounce of Ron's strength to hold onto the wall that was now where the corridor leading to where was. Pulling himself over to the window, despite the extreme G-forces, he could see the remaining part of the craft was thrown towards an island with a large mountain on it.

Kim was thrown off her feet and landed hard on the floor. Shego landed equally as hard. The last thing Kim saw before she lost conciousness from the force of so many G's, was an explosion behind Shego.

The first thing she felt upon awakening was a sense of relief, followed very quickly by a sharp pain in her leg. She opened her eyes and looked around. No one was there. She tried to get up, but she couldn't muster the strength. A closer look at her leg showed her that it was in a brace, which had spots of blood on it. A small fire was going and the sky was dark. She managed to sit up and take a better look at her surroundings. She was on a beach that went on for awhile. Palm trees decorated the line between the sand and the rest of the area on one side, while on the other, nothing but water. The air was cool, fresh. A pleasant breeze was blowing.

Kim heard a small crack behind her and whirled around as best as she could _Something is coming_. Now she wasn't like Ron, she didn't have a ton of fears. She could handle giant monsters or whatever normally. But this was far from normal, with her leg in a brace, she would be an easy target for whatever came out. So she braced herself. But no giant, scary monster came out, just Shego.

"Oh, you're awake" Shego said as she lay some more wood by the fire

"Whats... What's going on?" Kim asked, her ability to speak not fully regained

"Drakken's stupid craft blew up"

"THE DEVICE!" Kim scrambled, forgetting momentarily that her leg was bad. The pain struck her hard and she cringed, grasping at her leg

"Calm down. I woke up just before the crash. The device is at the top" she pointed towards the mountain behind them

"So what happened to me?" Kim asked. Shego chuckled

"You landed hard, Princess. You landed in a tree, luckily enough, but you fell out and a root went right through. I'm no doctor, but I did what I could" she nodded towards the brace.

"Yeah, thanks" Kim said

"You should get some rest" Shego said and lay down, not facing Kim of course.

"Shego?" Shego sighed

"What?"

"Back on the cliffs, when I fell, why did you save me?" Kim finally got a chance to ask the question that had burned up her mind since the event happened. Shego gave her the same answer she had given Drakken

"I have my reasons, okay? Just go to sleep" She rolled over again and closed her eyes.

xxxx xxxx

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Ron was in a near rage while talking to Wade after he had his feet back on the ground. His first stop had been Wade's house.

"I mean, I don't know where Kim ended up" Wade answered

"You can't tell what happened to her?" Ron asked again. Wade turned back to his computer. Ron had come straight over to Wade's house after landing.

"I can't tell. Thermal satellites picked up two humans just before impact, but from the force of the crash, I can't be certain that they are alive"

"And why not"

"Because that device of Drakken's is creating an EM field. I can't scan inside it"

"A what?"

"An electro-magnetic field. Disrupts any and all electronic devices"

"There has to be a way to get in"

"I see what I can whip up"

"I'll go SCUBA. Go in and get her" Ron suggested

"Lots of sharks in those waters. Be a bad idea"

"Then what can we do? Fire a message out of cannon?" Before Wade could say "We'll hold that option in reserve" his computer beeped

"What is that?" Ron asked, hopeful

"That means that the pictures I took have been filtered. These are the last images of the island before the field was created" Both looked at the screen intently. After a few minutes of searching the photo at near maximum magnifcation, Ron spots what he hoped he would spot

"LOOK! THERE SHE IS!" he yells. It is Kim, lying on a tree top.

"Look, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can whip up something to cut through the field"

"I know! I could parachute in. No electronics at all"

"True. But I can barely tell how far out the field extends. No telling how high it extends"

"Good point" Ron thinks for a moment "Rowboat?" he suggests. Wade looks at him

"You are joking, right?"

"Yea. haha" Ron says sarcasticlly

"Ron, go home. Rest. I'll try and whip something up. I promise. I want to get her back as much as you do" On that, Ron knew that Wade was totally honest. So he shrugged and said

"Alright. Thanks man" and walked.

xxxx xxxx

Kim awoke the next morning feeling slightly better. She sat up and looked around. Not suprisingly, Shego was nowhere to be found. She tried to stand up, and after much pain and agony, she was up. But fell down quickly.

Shego came back later with what looked like fruit in her arms and two half coconuts that were filled with water

"There is a spring further in. The water is good enough" Shego said. Kim took the makshift cup but stared at the fruit.

"You expect me to eat that?" Kim asks "We have no idea what it is"

"So? We will need strength to survive. Stop being spoiled"

"That is true. Wait, MY KIMMUNICATOR!" Kim reached into her pocket for the small device, but couldn't find it anywere

"Oh, I found it near where you were lying" Shego reached down and threw the small device to her.

After several tries to call Wade, She gives up.

"It won't work. Must've been damaged" Kim says.

"Just put that thing down and relax. Rescue will be here soon" Shego says and closed her eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"GPS. I carry a signal that Drakken can trace to find me. I activated it as soon as I woke up after the crash. Doctor D will be here probably before nightfall"

"If you say so" Kim said, cautiously.

xxxx

A little while later, the question that Kim has been meaning to ask Shego pops back into Kim's head

"Shego?"

"What?" she answers, sounding annoyed

"Why did you save me back on the cliffs?" Kim asks

"I told you, I have my reasons"

"Riiiiight" Kim replied

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just give me an honest answer!" Kim says with a bit of force in her voice

"Alright then. You want an honest answer? FINE!" Shego gulps and begins "I saved you because I like a challenge every now and then and you give me what I need. Alright? There I said it. Happy?" Kim didn't get a chance to answer before Shego had gotten up and walked away. _There has to be more to it than that_ Kim thought.

xxxx

Kim's leg kept her down for the most part of the next few days, most of that time she spent jumping between her thoughts of Ron and Shego. Shego spent the time isolated from Kim, other than bringing her some of the fruit she had found, in the middle of the night when she assumed the redhead was sleeping.

xxxx xxxx

On the third day, Kim decided that she's waited around long enough and gets up. A walk into the jungle of the island to see if she can find Shego sounded good to her.

Grimicing in pain, she twisted her torso and planted her hands firmly on the ground and pushed herself up slowly and tried to stand on her leg. A nerve flared and she fell over in pain.

Trying again, she managed to keep herself upright, until she succumbed to the pain and fell over, luckily managing to stabilize herself on a nearby tree.

Letting herself slide to the ground, she grabbed a nearby stick and, after covering the top part with ripped parts of her shirt, she began to use it as a crutch and limp through the jungle.

xxxx

Shego, in the meantime, was on the other side of the island trying to work off some stress by plasma blasting some trees. Her frustration level was through the roof. Between Drakken's device trapping her on this island (and him not rescuing her) and Kim's questions, she needed to work off some serious steam.

She whirled around and fired a blast right through the truck of one tree then rolled to avoid it falling on her. Blasting another two in quick succession, her breathing becomes heavy. She stops shortly afterwards, nearly exhausted. Taking a look down at her torso, she noticed that several of her wounds were reopening.

"I may as well go check on her" she sighed. Like it or not (and at the moment, she really didn't) Kim, her rival was her best hope for getting off this rock and she may as well help the teen hero survive. It was in her best interests that Kim lived.

xxxx

The walk back to where she had left Kim was not enirely unpleasant. Shego did enjoy walking through the jungle, it had a sense of relaxation to it, if not for the fact that they were trapped on an island in the middle of the ocean. She let out several deep breaths along the way, taking in as much of the fresh air as she could.

When she reached the beach, Kim was not where she had left her. Shego, trying not to panic, quickly spotted the tracks that led into the jungle and ran after them. Trying to ingore the pain coming from her sides, she followed the tracks. _How could she have gotten this far?_ she asked herself as the tracks just seemed to go on and on.

Coming into a clearing, Shego looked up at the mountain and spotted something. She couldn't tell what it was but it looked to be moving, so she assumed it was Kim. _Kimmie, what are you doing?_ Shego thought. Heading towards the cliff face at a dead run, Shego hoped that Kim wouldn't fall. After all, if anything were to happen to Kim, Shego would be blamed and then she'd never get off this island.

She reached the cliff face and began to climb without haste. She was beginning to question why she was risking her neck for someone who would throw her in jail at the first opportunity. Why she had saved Kim's life as the redhead had fallen off the cliff, patched up Kim's leg when she had been wounded in the crash. Bring her food because she couldn't get up to get her own. Climbing up a cliff to try and help her She wondered what was compeling her to do all this, other than her own interests of a challenge. If she really needed a challenge, she could try breaking into a high security facility, but that was a lot of danger and a chance that she could be killed. But Kim provided the challenge without too much danger. Just enough that she could handle and still have some fun at the same time. Kim was safe, she realized.

She kept climbing.

When she got further up, to the spot where she swore she had seen Kim, she stopped and looked around. Nothing. Just jungle and beach below, rock to the front. Up a bit higher was what looked like a small plateau. Going under the assumption that it's were Kim ended up, she kept going.

She reached it quickly. One thing that hadn't occurred to her was how she was going to get Kim down from here. When she climbed up, she saw no sign of Kim, but she did see a large crater in the rock. She looked in and spotted something she hadn't expected to... _Drakken's device? It's still intact?_ As she got closer, she could feel her hair beginning to stand up on end and though she wouldn't admit it, it scared her. _It's still active? After a crash like that?_ She made the worst mistake of her life right there. She tried to touch the device. A large shock was sent through her body and she was sent flying backwards, right over the edge and down towards the jungle below.

xxxx

Kim was wandering about, trying to find Shego and not having much luck. She had been wandering around for what seemed like forever trying to find the villaness. Hearing a noise, she looked up. She saw what looked like a body being thrown off the cliff and down to the jungle. Her mind jumping to the idea that Shego had been killed, she moved towards the landing spot as fast as she could.

xxxx xxxx

When Kim arrived, it was a mess, to say the least. Shego had landed on a thick layer of trees, so her fall had been slowed considerably, but she had still fallen to the ground and her side had been torn by a rock. It wasn't a major open wound, but it was a large gash at least. She was unconcious, but when Kim put her fingers against Shego's neck to check her pulse, Kim found that her heart was still beating and felt somewhat relieved. She quickly thought back to all the times she had gotten a large cut and her mother had treated it _First, stop the bleeding_ She thought. Seeing no alternative, she torn off the lower parts of Shego's jumpsuit and rolled her enemy over. Kim moved quickly to the other side and began to treat the wound. Her hands were soon covered in blood, which she noticed had a slight greenish tinge to it.

Despite the mess, Kim was soon finished as best as she could. She had used her own shirt to make the final wrapping, so she now sat with only her undershirt (she thanked her stars for forgetting to take off her other shirt when she had put on her mission clothes) and pants on (though one pant leg was torn off for the most part). Hoping that Shego would stay out a while longer, Kim set out to the spring and the fruit trees as she couldn't carry the woman herself.

xxxx

Shego awoke with a start, feeling nothing at first and then a sharp pain in her side. She groaned and looked down. A dark purple shirt was wrapped around her stomach _What the...?_ She asked herself. Kim had just returned. Shego instinctivly tried to take a defensive posture.

"Take it easy. You hit the ground hard" Kim said, placing her hands over the wound, trying to keep it closed. Her tone was one of caring and consideration, not one she had used with Shego before. Shego could feel the warmth from Kim's hands and blushed. Because of her pale skin, it was that much more obivous to Kim.

Shego wanted to speak, to ask what had really happened to her. But Kim got up and stood over her

"You should lay back and rest" Kim stopped and looked up "I'm going to get a fire going" She said and limped away, back into the jungle. Shego lay back and looked up at the sky. It was startng to get dark, suggesting that she had been out for several hours. Shego gritted her teeth. The pain in her side was incredible, but when she touched it, no fresh blood came off, suggesting that Kim had been able to stop the bleeding, but even Shego knew when she needed help and this was one time._ I'm never going to be able to live this down_ Shego thought to herself. Though she wouldn't admit it now, she was incredibly grateful to Kim. In her book, they were square, she figured that Kim wouldn't see it that way, but she would. Besides, what could Kim do to make up for it?

xxxx xxxx

A few hours later, both women were laying back on the ground. The hard ground of the jungle floor wasn't as comfy as the sandy beach, but Kim didn't want to risk moving Shego, not yet. So she made do. She had managed to gather up a lot of leaves and make a couple makeshift beds for the two and a fire would keep them warm. Kim had tried to light it, but was unsuccesful, so Shego had lit it for her during a brief moment of conciousness, despite Kim's objection and determination that she could make it burn. It took awhile for Kim to work up the courage, but she eventually decied to try some conversation.

"Hey Shego?" Kim asks

"What now?" Shego replied in her usual tone.

"Why did you turn evil?" Shego sighed, _I'm stuck here. May as well answer_ she thought to herself

"Things happen and you know Hego. I couldn't stand being around them anymore. It was just too annoying. So I left. Simple as that"

"That's it?"

"Well, I felt restrained, limited. I couldn't do all I wanted" Shego added. Kim sat up and looked over at her and Shego could tell without looking. She could feel Kim's gaze on her and it began to freak her out "What?" Kim lay back down

"Nothing" _WHAT AM I DOING?_ Kim screamed at herself as she let her gaze be lost in the vast amount of stars.

xxxx xxxx

Daylight came far earlier than Kim had both expected and hoped for. She could see that Shego was awake already and had dragged herself up against a nearby tree and was carving something on a rock with her lit finger.

"Morning" Kim said. Shego just nodded, but didn't look up. "So what were you doing up on the cliff yesterday?" Kim asked, realizing that she had meant to ask that last night, but it had slipped her mind. Shego stopped and looked up and right into Kim's eyes

"I thought I saw you up there" Shego replied. Kim blushed

"So you came after me?" Kim smiled

"Look, it's in my best interests that you survived, okay? I went up there because I thought that you had been stupid enough to climb up. If anything happens to you..."

"What?"

"Then I'M going to be blamed for it and never get off this rock. Okay? Just drop it" Shego snapped

"You were concerned for me" Kim blushed slightly at those words

"At that moment, I was concerned for you because I was concerned about me. Besides, look what it got me. When I touched that device, it..." her voice trailed off and she looked up

"What is it?" Kim asked, confused

"GIve me your Kimmunicator"

"Why?" Kim looked at her,

"Give it, please" Shego sighed and held out her hand. Kim tossed her the small device "Drakken's device is still active. I wonder if..." Shego tried to activate the small device, but got no signal. Just static.

"What is it? It's not working. I have to get Wade to fix it"

"No, I think it is working"

"And that means what?" Shego leans back and tries to get up

"Woah, were do you think that you are going?"

"Back to the top. I need to shut down that device" Shego groaned as she tried to get up. Kim pushed her back down

"Uh, no. Not in your condition"

"I'll be fine" Shego protested

"Shego, look at me" Kim said, Shego ignored her "SHEGO!" Shego looked up and into Kim's eyes "You are in no condition to stand, much less climb a mountain" Kim sighed "Why do you have to go up there?"

"Because I would be willing to bet money that that thing is generating an EM field. It would also explain why we haven't been rescued already. They can't get to us as long as that device is active" Shego said quickly. Kim thought for a minute and looked at Shego

"What? You think I never paid any attention to what Drakken was doing? Kimmie, I may not think much of him, but some of the stuff he created would've worked if you hadn't interviened. So I did pay some attention to what he was doing. Now I have to go shut down that device" Shego insisted, but Kim was even more determined

"No. I'll go" she said

"WHAT?"

"Hey, at least I can walk" Kim said with a grin. Shego looked furious and did until Kim put her hand on the green woman's shoulder. Then Shego's look turned to rage with a hint of annoyance. Kim said nothing further, got up and walked away. She stopped short and lowered her head to the side

"Call for help the second the static clears" she said and walked off, dragging her bad leg.

"Kim!" Shego called out. Kim turned her head "Don't touch it. That's what sent me flying down here" she warned the teenager. Kim nodded and walked off

xxxx

When Kim reached the base of the cliff, which was luckily not as steep as some of the other sides, she looked up and gulped. On the one hand, her leg was still bad and this could make it way worse. On the other hand, Shego did need immediate medical attention and the two couldn't survive here for much longer. She took a deep breath, pushed her fear aside and grabbed ahold of the rock face.

The climb was taking a lot out of her and Kim could feel it. Much more than it had since she'd taken climbing lessons in Junior High, shortly after she had started doing her missions. She could feel the brace around her injured leg slowing her down, but she kept going, her determination being the sole source of energy, considering neither of them had had any kind of a decent meal in the last few days.

xxxx

She reached the top faster than she had expected to, but still slower that she could've if she'd been at full strength. As she looked around, she spotted the device at the bottom of the crater. She also spotted the opening where Shego had gone through. She began to hike down the crater wall to see what she could do.

Nearing the bottom, Kim lost her footing and fell the final ten or twenty feet down the remainder of the crater wall. She lay at the bottom for several minutes before she finally managed to lift her torso off the ground with an groan.

Taking a breath, she tried to blow her hair out of the way. It didn't buge. She brought her knees closer to her chest and forced herself to get up. Her leg hurt more than it had before and a quick touch revealed that the wound had opened up again. _Crap_ went through her mind and she limped over to the device. Her hair was already standing on end. She nearly made the same mistake that Shego had, but as she reached out to touch the device, a spark jumped between her hand and the device, so she pulled back and tried to think of a better way to destroy this thing.

Looking around and up at the crater walls, she saw a large boulder that looked like it was being held up by a smaller rock. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned for a second

"Hmm, how convenient" she said and began to move towards it.

As she approached, she wondered how she was going to safely disloge the giant rock. The pain in her leg was increasing, and even though she could bear it for now, she could feel that she was getting weaker and she couldn't forget that Shego was counting on her to succeed.

She grunted, pushing all her weight against the boulder _C'mon. MOVE!_ she thought as she pushed. Kim let out what would be the scream of warrior and pressed with every ounce of strength she had remaining. She let up a bit when she felt the rock move, but then pressed again just as hard. She felt the rock give way and begin to roll down the hill, but as she freed it from the crater wall, she fell over, hit her head on the ground and lost conciousness. As she fell, the boulder ran down the side of the crater and went right through the device Drakken built, smashing it to bits. Her eyes managed to stay open long enough to see the device be crushed.

xxxx

Shego was laying back against the tree, her breathing had become heavy. But just as she was about to pass out, the static on the Kimmunicator dissapeared and "KP" appeared on the screen. She forced out a grin and pressed a couple buttons, not knowing what she was doing.

Wade's face appeared a few seconds later

"SHEGO? Where's Kim?" Shego struggled to speak, she could tell that she was getting weak

"Up, in the mountain. Help" was all she could get out. But that was really all that was needed. Wade could tell that she was weak

"Help is on the way" he said and began typing as Shego passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 Home Again

**Chapter 4**

**Home again**

"Ron, pick up already" Wade groaned as he called Ron's number. It was mid afternoon. Ron answered his cell quickly

"Ron here"

"Ron, it's Wade"

"What is it?"

"The EM field is down, I have a lock on Kim. GJ is on their way to pick you up" Ron's expression changed

"Okay, thanks"

"Kim's mom is coming along, GJ is picking her up first"

"Good" was all Ron said "I'll meet them outside.

He stood and watched as the GJ Search and Rescue craft landed on the road in front of his home. The side door opened and one of the flight crew stepped out to usher him in.

Dr. Director and Anne Possible were both seated along the inside of the craft. Ron took a seat across from them.

"Ron" Anne said

"Doctor P" Ron replied. The tension was high between everyone. Ron looked towards the rear of the craft and saw a small group of GJ personnel

"Medic team eight" Dr. Director said over the noise of the engines "The best I have"

"Let's hope we're not too late" Anne said nervously.

xxxx

A few hours later...

"We're coming up on the island now" the GJ pilot said.

"Very good" Dr. Director replied "Uplink with Orbital Six and begin thermal sweep"

"Aye" the pilot replied

"I read two heat signatures. One in the jungle and one in the crater on the mountain top" The Pilot said

"The one in the crater has to be Kim, Shego said that she was up top" Ron said, looking at one of the screens

"Copy that. We'll make for the crater" Anne replied and moved to the cockpit.

"Zone spotted. Commencing landing sequence" the pilot said

"Affirmative. Touchdown in ten seconds"

"Mount up" Dr. Director ordered the medics "Get your kits and get ready to move"

The small craft touched down on the crater wall. The hatch opened with Ron, Anne and Dr. Director with a couple GJ flight personnel stepping out out. Ron spotted Kim first

"There!" by the time he had said that, he was already running towards her.

When he reached her side, he turned her over. Her eyes were closed and her face was covered in scratches and bruses.

"KP..." he said quietly as Anne came up behind him

"Ron" she said

"Right" he replied and stood aside. Anne Knelt down and touched her neck. After a minute, she spoke

"She's alive, but her pulse is weak" she looked towards the GJ medics, Dr. Director got the idea

"MOVE!" she ordered. The team moved quickly, carrying the portable strecher between them. Anne was looking over the brace on her leg, it was obvious that she was impressed with the work, but she stepped back as the medics went to work lifting Kim onto the stretcher.

Ron swore he heard Kim groan as she was loaded onto the craft. The locks clicked and the medics strapped her down. They went about their work and she was soon hooked up to the medical equiptment.

As the craft took off, the lead medic stepped over.

"She's alive. Barely. She's lost..."

"Just, what are her chances?" Ron interrupted

"Slim" he replied "Every minute she's outside of a surgery ward her chances shrink drastically"

"Do what you can" Dr. Director said. He nodded and went back to her before she stepped over to a comm screen. Ron couldn't hear what she was saying until she stepped back over "I've radioed for the _Third Heart_ to meet us. It's our mobile hospital. Full surgery ward and our best doctors. They'll be ready in the surgery ward when we meet them" She said. Anne turned to her

"I want to be in there" She said firmly.

"I figured"

xxxx

"We have the other thermal signature. It's spiking" The pilot said

"How close can you get us?" Dr. Director asked

"The nearest clearing is just over one hundred meters away" he replied

"Good enough. Set us down"

"Aye"

Ron sat inside as the craft touched down on the ground. Anne, Dr. Director and a few of the GJ medics stepped out. He stood up after a few minutes and walked over to where Kim was lying on the stretcher.

Letting his head sink a bit

"I'm sorry, Kim" he said quietly "I should have been there for you"

"R...Ron?" She groaned quietly, opening her eyes

"KP!" He tried not to shout

"Wha...What's going on?" she asked weakly.

"We found you. You're gonna be okay" he smiled.

"S...Shego" Kim struggled to elevate her head "What happened to Shego?"

"We're picking her up now" he said, easing her back down "The medics said not to let you move"

"I'll keep that in mind" she said, very weakly as Anne stepped back into the craft

"Kimmie!"

"Mom?"

"Take it easy, Kimmie. You need work" Anne said, placing her hand on Kim's side. Kim knew, more from the touch than the words that she was safe.

"Shego. How is Shego?" she asked, her voice still weak. Anne sighed

"I can't say. She's in pretty bad condition. I'm going to take her in for surgery right after you" Anne said. Kim thought for a moment

"No" she said

"What?"

"She goes in first"

"Kimmie, no. I..."

"Please" Kim said quietly "She saved my life" Anne sighed

"Fine"

"Good. Can I pass out again?" Kim chuckled. Everyone laughed.

"Sure KP" Ron said. Kim smiled and closed her eyes.

xxxx xxxx

When Kim woke up next, she not only felt better, but felt very little pain at all. A quick look of her arms showed multiple brusies, scars, stiches and bandages. She let her eyes open fully and took a look around. The room was large and she spotted another bed accross from her. In it, she could make out the shape of a woman with long dark hair. Or, rather she could once she sat up.

Only a few minutes passed until Anne Possible emerged from the doorway

"Oh, you're awake" she said and walked over

"Yeah, I feel better" Kim replied

"Well, you should. You had an infection in your leg as well as a shattered bone in your leg. Those also happened to be the lightest injuries you sustained"

"How long have I been out?"

"A week. We had to keep you under heavy sedation"

"And how is Shego?"

"Well, I'm assuming that you patched her up?" Kim nodded "She should be fine. Actually, you probably saved her life. If we hadn't gotten her in when we did, she'd probably be two floors down right now" Kim looked confused "...In the morgue" Anne finished

"Oh"

"So, how long do I have to stay here?"

"Another day or two at the most" Anne smiled "But I will phone Ron and tell him that you are awake"

"Hmm, I figured that he would've been here"

"He was. I almost had to call security to get him to leave. It was sweet, but he was getting in the way" Anne said with concern in her voice "I gotta go. But I will be back soon" she smiled and headed towards the door, but stopped

"Oh, and there is a GJ agent outside the door"

"For when Shego is better?" Kim guessed. Anne nodded and walked out

Kim looked over at the Bed where Shego lay and sighed. They were back and going to be all right, so she hoped. She could get back to her life. _But what of Shego?_ her mind asked her. In the span of a two weeks, Shego had saved her life three times. Even though though this was Shego, the woman she had hated as long as she'd known her, Kim couldn't help but feel something.

xxxx

Shego awoke and sat up quickly. It took her a minute to realize where she was.

"Oy, what happened?" she asked no one in particular, one eye closed and a hand on her head. She fully opened her eyes and looked around. Kim and Ron were locked in an embrace over Kim's bed, they hadn't heard Shego awaken

"Can you two wait until I'm gone at least?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone. They both looked up quickly. Ron turned and started walking over to Shego

"Shego, I uh, I wanted say..." as he got closer, Shego fired up a hand and held it in front of her

"Hey, hey, hey. I may be in a hospital bed, but I can still whup you" she said through clenched teeth. Kim shook her head _Shego, Shego, Shego. Same as always_ she thought to herself. Ron stopped, but still spoke.

"I was just going to say thanks for saving Kim's life" he said and turned away

"Oh, well. Uh, thanks" she said and un-lit the fire on her hand.

xxxx xxxx

The next day, Kim was getting ready for her mother to visit and clear her to leave when Shego started getting out of bed.

"Shego? What are you doing?" Kim asked

"Well, I'll probably be cleared soon and as soon as I am, that delightful guard and Dr. Whats-her-name will come in and take me away to prison. No thanks. I'm leaving now" she fished her black and green jumpsuit out the nearby closet and stepped in to change.

When she got out, Kim was at the door

"Going to be a tattletale, Princess?" Kim turned around and looked at her

"No. I'll make sure the guard doesn't come in" Shego was dumbstruck

"What?"

"You saved my life several times in the last two weeks. This I owe you" Kim smiled _Well, really you owe me two. But I'll take this_ Shego thought to herself. Shego looked back at the teen hero

"Last chance to be a hero, Kimmie"

"I said that I owe you this. But I might change my mind if you don't hurry and get out of here" Kim said. As Shego turned to jump out the window, Kim called to her

"Shego!"

"What?"

"We even now?" Shego thought for a minute

"For now" Shego said and jumped out the window. Kim quickly returned to her bed.

No sooner had she lay back than Dr. Possible walked into the room, flanked by Dr. Director. Kim had closed her eyes and pretended to wake up as they entered the room

"Kimmie, where's Shego?" Anne asked. Kim looked around

"I have no idea" Kim said. It was actually the truth, she didn't know where Shego was now, she had just left out the part where she had helped Shego escape "She was there when I fell asleep" In essence, Kim hadn't lied, she had just conviently left out an important fact.

Dr. Director looked around and sighed

"I figured as much" she said. Kim tried to look somewhat puzzled, but not too suprised.

After a moment, Kim spoke

"Well, can I go or what?" she asked her mother. Anne looked at her

"I don't see any reason why not" she looked at her clipboard "You will have to stay at home for a couple days more so I can keep an eye on you, but you can leave the hospital" she smiled.

"Thanks, doc" Kim grinned.

xxxx

When Kim got home, Ron was there to greet her, as she had expected. But something she hadn't expected was that no matter what she did for the next two days, her thoughts kept going back to Shego.

xxxx xxxx

A week passed. Kim could hardly think of anything but the green woman for most of the time. When the weekend came, Ron was at Felix's, playing video games for the night and her family was out for the evening, she was alone.

She had decided to try and catch up on what homework she had missed, but it wasn't easy. _I have to see her_ she thought to herself after awhile.

"But I can't, she's a villian" she said to herself _But if you don't, she will continue to be on your mind_. her mind said back to her. They argued for another few minutes before Kim finally let up and headed for her closet.

Gearing up in her new mission clothes, she reached for her Kimmunicator, but hesitated and then picked it up. She connected to Wade

"Wade, I need a ride"

"Where Kim? No hits on the site"

"Call this a personal matter"

"Can I ask what or where?"

"No" Kim said bluntly

"Fine. I'll get a ride there as soon as I can"

"Thanks Wade"

As Kim walked down the stairs, she looked down at her Kimmunicator in her hand. Hesitating, she considered the ramifications and then threw it on her bed before she left.

xxxx xxxx

"I'm telling you, Shego, with my new Death ray. We can finally conquer Earth!" Drakken was rambling again

"Death Rays? Going retro, Dr. D?"

"No, I..."

"Look, your last little thing almost got me killed, so forgive me if I don't care" she said and got up, heading to her bedroom.

Shego was just about to walk out of the room when the alarm went off

"What is that?" Drakken asked

"Intruder alarm" Shego said "I'll take care of it. It's probably just a bird or something" she said and wandered off.

xxxx

Kim was trying to sneak in when she was kicked from behind

"You know. You might want to try and not trip the alarms next time" Shego said, checking her nails

"Look, I'm here to..."

"Yea, yea. I know. Foil Dr. D. Again. But he ain't got nothing right now"

"Actually, I came to see you" Kim said, Shego was dumbfounded

"You did what for who now?"

"I came to see you"

"Why?"

"Because I can't get you out of my head for some reason and I figured that if we could hang out for a bit, it might help me get back to normal" Shego's eyes were open wide. She was still trying to process Kim's statement.

"I, uh... I dunno?" she answered. She really had no idea what to say.

"So you want to just hang out?" She asked with on eyebrow up higher than the other. Kim shrugged

"Kimmie, I make a point of not hanging out with those who try to put me in prison"

"But I'm not here to put you in prison" Kim protested

"I figured"

"So?" Kim asked blatently. Shego sighed. Kim was determined and not about to give up. The way Shego say it, she had two choices, she could just "hang out" with Kim, or they could fight and Shego was still a little tired and not really in the mood for a hostile encounter with her foe.

"So what did you have in mind?" Shego asked. Kim blinked, she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I uh... How about a movie?" That wasn't what she was thinking of saying, but it rolled off her tongue before she could react. Shego could tell that and it made her laugh.

"Oh, Kimmie. You really didn't think this through, did you?" Kim thought for a moment, then shook her head no "I thought so" Shego twisted her head to look around. She walked over to the table near the door and started to do something that Kim couldn't see. She turned around and then she got closer to Kim "No thanks. Now you might as well go home, I'm busy" She said and threw Kim out the front door of Drakken's lair, almost litterally. What Kim didn't notice was that Shego had slipped a note into her back pocket.

When she reached the water at the base of the cliff, she found the scuba suit that she had left there and as she was putting it on, she noticed the note in her pocket. She pulled it out. It had nothing on it but a set of coordinates. She cursed leaving her Kimmunicator at home, but she had wanted this little venture to be off the grid. Luckily she had only gotten a ride to the nearby coast and Wade had a SCUBA suit and a small boat for waiting for her, so she did have a way back to dry land.

A quick swim then a short boat ride later and she was back on land, but in Cuba. She pulled her cell phone that Wade had specially deisgned for her to have an untraceable signal, out of her small bag that she had left on the boat.

"Hello?" Wade answered

"Wade. I'm in Cuba, I need a pickup please"

"Cuba? What are you doing there?"

"Personal matter. Ride please" She could hear him typing away

"Alright, ride is on the way"

"Thanks"

"Uh, Kim?"

"Yes, Wade?"

"Are you going to tell me what any of this is about?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't believe it. Frankly, I'm having a hard time believing it myself.

"Okay Kim"

"Oh and please turn off any tracers you have on me" she said and ended the call.

xxxx xxxx

The coordinates turned out to lead to a park south of Miami, near the Florida keys. She arrived soon after she'd been picked up in Cuba.

She was dropped off just outside the park, but didn't think twice, she ran right in. She noticed a figure standing by the fountains and ran over.

As she got closer, she could make out Shego's figure and a relieved thought went through her head.

"Shego?" She asked as she got closer. Shego turned around

"Hey, Princess" Kim stopped,

"So why do you call me that anyway?" she asked. Shego looked puzzled

"I really don't know" she answered "Anyway, you wanted to hang out?"

"I figured that you didn't want to"

"I didn't want Drakken to see me leave with you"

"Why not?" Shego looked right at her

"Do you really want to know?" Kim thought and then shook her head. Shego was getting bored, thinking that maybe this was a mistake when she decided to have some fun "I think I have to go" she said

"Why? You just got here"

"Yea, but, uh, my cell is beeping" she looked up "LOOKOUT!" she said and pushed Kim into the fountain.

When Kim broke the surface, she looked over to where Shego had been, expecting her to be gone. But she was instead on the ground, laughing

"What was that for?" Shego sat up and tried to compose herself

"You are just such an easy target, Kimmie" Kim frowned and brushed her wet hair out of her face. She jumped out and tried to tackle Shego, but the green woman rolled out of the way and Kim smacked the ground. She sat up with an "OW"

"So why did you ask me out?" Shego asked after a moment. Kim stared at her

"I did not ask you out. I have a boyfriend you know"

"Princess..."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Whatever. Kimmie, you came to me. You asked me out. Whether you want to admit it or not. so why did you?"

"I honestly don't know"

"Okay then" Shego stood up "Look, this has been a blast. But I should get back" She was unsually polite

"What?"

"I've stuff to do" Shego lied. in reality, this was just getting a little too awkward for her tastes.

"Well, by my count, I still owe you one, so why don't I buy dinner?" Kim suggested. Shego stopped walking away. Kim smiled, she had stopped Shego from leaving and she was happy. What really confused her was that something was drawing her to the woman and she had no idea what it was or why.

Shego thought for a moment then turned back

"Alright, dinner it is" Shego said "Lead the way" Kim hesitated

"I dunno where to go" she admitted

"Fine, I'll choose" Shego said and started walking, Kim caught up quickly.

xxxx

"This place looks nice" Kim said, looking at a fancy-ish restuarant near the beach.

"Question is, can you afford it?" Shego asked

"I wouldn't suggest it if I couldn't" Kim said with a snarky grin.

Dinner was quiet. Neither woman had much to say and were thankful that no one recognized either one of them. Kim did ask a few questions about Shego's past, but Shego brushed them off with questions of her own, though most of them were in the area of "why did you ask me out?" Kim would've liked to answer, but she didn't have one that made any sense.

"So that was dinner. How about a movie?" Kim asked

"You just don't give up, do you? What is this, a ploy to get me to become good?"

"No. I just, I was hoping you'd give me a straight answer about why you saved my life that night"

"I've given you one"

"I know"

"But you don't believe me?"

"I never said that"

"Then?"

"I think there has to be more to it"

"Like what?" Shego asked, puzzled

"You tell me"

"Look, you provide the best challenge for me. No one I've fought is on my level like you are. You're the only one who can consistantly best me with pure skill and ability. Anyone else has always had some kind of unfair advantage. Heck, even I do" Shego said, lighting a finger "But you still give me a good fight" she finished. Kim gave her an odd look

"So you like having me around?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Shego shot her a smirk. Kim snickered "What's so funny?"

"I never thought you were that kind of person"

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Princess"

"I have no doubt. Anyway, movie?"

"Sure"

xxxx

The theatre was mostly empty, but Kim didn't mind. She was having fun, which was surprising to her. Shaking off residual feels of awkwardness, she tried to focus on the film.

Shego left quickly after and Kim called for a ride home, hoping that she wouldn't see anyone she knew until after she got home, the next morning would be even better.

xxxx xxxx

When Kim was dropped off out front of her house, she noticed that her parents car was in the driveway. She panicked and then remembered that she had her mission clothes on, so she was less likely to get in trouble if she was caught. She looked at the small screen on her phone, it read 1:47AM. She was so late getting home.

"I am so busted" she groaned to herself quietly.

She jumped up onto the garage roof, towards her bedroom and slid into the window as quietly as she could.

Tiptoing to her closet, she slipped out of her mission clothes and into her sleepwear. As she was putting her mission clothes away, she noticed something sticking out of her pants pocket. She took it out and it was pretty clear that it was a communication device. She pressed the call button and Shego's voice answered

"Looks like you found my present"

"I hadn't even noticed you slip it to me"

"Light hands, Kimmie. Comes with being a thief"

"So what does this mean?" Kim asked

"Means I had fun"

"And?"

"And I'd be up for another dinner, if you're interested"

"Of course. When?" Kim was noticably pleased

"I'll let you know. I hope I can trust you"

"You can. I hope I can do the same"

"You can. Just don't expect me to go easy on you if Drakken goes on another take over the world rampage"

"I wouldn't want it any other way"

"Night then, Kimmie" Shego said and closed the channel

"Goodnight" Kim replied softly.

xxxx xxxx

Several weeks later...

"Hey, Kim?"

"Yea Ron?" she answered as they were walking home from school

"The concert is tonight. You gonna be ready?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this for the last two weeks. Of course I'l be ready. I'm gonna head home right now" she kissed his cheek and ran off. Ron smiled, blisfully unaware of what she was doing behind his back.

When Kim got home, she noticed that her parents were at work and her brothers at an after school activity. She was alone, or so she thought

"You took long enough" came a voice from behind as she entered her room

"SHEGO? What are you doing here?" Kim was shocked as Shego walked out from the shadowy corner of her room

"Hello to you too. I got tickets for the concert tonight and wanted to know if you'd like to go" she held out tickets so Kim could see

"Aww, sweet. But I'm going with Ron, he asked me a couple weeks ago" Kim placed her hand on her chin, and thought about the predicament she was in. Any wrong moves with Shego could mean that the green woman would reveal about them to everyone and that would ruin her rep and her relationships with many people.

"But I think Ron would understand" she reached for the phone.

"You got Ron" he answered his phone

"Hey, Ron?"

"Oh, hey KP. What's up?"

"About tonight"

"Okay. What about tonight"

"I, uh, mom is going to need some help at the hospital so, I can't go"

"Okay. I'm not so sure about that, but okay" silence "Well, if you aren't going, you mind if I take... You're sure?"

"Yea it was quiet urgent. Take who?"

"Monique?" Kim thought for a moment, or at least tried to make him think she was thinking about it

"I don't see any reason why not. She was looking forwards to seeing this, but never got tickets"

"You're the best KP"

"I'm really sorry, Ron. I'll make it up to you later. I promise"

"I'll hold you to that, KP" Kim laughed and hung up. She turned back to Shego

"Shall we say 7-ish?" The green woman suggested, Kim nodded. "Good. I'll see you then, Kimmie" She smiled and slipped out the window

xxxx xxxx

Hearing a car outside, Kim looked outside. She saw a dark haired woman sitting inside. With a smile, she ran downstairs.

Kim was wearing a long silver dress that she had picked up and Shego was wearing a long fully black dress, not the black and green pattern that was her common pick. Shego growled when she saw the redhead and that made Kim blush.

"Get in the car already" Shego said. Kim opened the door and sat down

"I'm surprised you'd be picking me up in such a convential way. I assumed you'd have a hover car or something" Kim said

"Kimmie, I'm not made of money and besides..." Shego's voice trailed off when she noticed Kim's face "You're messing with me, aren't you?" she asked with suspicion. Kim nodded. Shego sighed and pressed the gas pedal.

xxxx

"We're almost there. I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna park a block or so away" Shego said

"I don't mind at all" Kim replied "Though we should be careful since Ron is gonna be here. He'll be up near the front though"

"I got seats near the back. I figured you might want to avoid being seen with me" Shego said, obviously fishing for a reaction

"I have nothing against being seen with you. I'm really starting to like you" Kim replied. Shego smiled.

xxxx

When it was over, Kim was just heading down the aisle, seperate from Shego when her cell phone rang

"Hello?" she answered it

"Kim, it's Ron"

"Oh, hey Ron. What's up"

"Well, I'm at the concert and I can see Shego. I'm thinking I should see what she's up to. What do you think?" Kim's eyes were as wide enough to see from space. The last words that entered her head. _Oh_ and _Snap_.


	5. Chapter 5 A Decision is Made

**Chapter 5**

**A Decision is Made**

Kim froze _I am SO busted_ she thought to herself "Kim, you there?"

"Uh, yea. I'm here" Kim answered

"Look, I'm gonna go after her. I'll call you later" he hung up _No, please no _Kim thought and turned to Shego

"What was that all about?" Shego asked, Kim didn't answer the question. She only spoke one word to the green woman...

"Run"

Shego didn't think twice, she turned and ran off towards the exit while Kim ducked down behind the seats, hoping that she wouldn't be noticed, thankful that she hadn't been already. She watched as Ron ran by her, then moved towards the exit on the other side.

She was nearly at the exit, when a voice called her name

"HEY, KIM!" it was Monqiue. A voice inside Kim's head wispered in a high pitched tone _Busted_. Kim whirled around and smiled

"Oh, hey Monique"

"I thought you were at the hospital? Helping your mother"

"I un. They didn't need me as much as they had thought so I left early. Managed to get in here for the final song" Kim lied, but with a grin that she hoped didn't give her away. It did.

"Uhuh" luckily, Kim's hand was in her purse, on her cell phone already. She hoped it didn't look suspicious to Monqiue when Kim's phone rang and Kim had to leave, saying that they needed her at the hospital.

A few hours later, Kim was laying back on her bed, reading a novel when her phone rang. She answered calmly

"Hello?"

"Hey, KP"

"Oh, hey Ron"

"Well, Shego got away. Someone must've tipped her off that I was there" Kim gulped

"Oh, too bad. Well, we'll get her next time" She said cheerfully

"Yea. Too bad you missed the concert. Monqiue said she spotted you there afterwards though"

"Yea. I got let out of the hospital early, so I managed to get there just as the last song was starting. Do I didn't miss it all"

"Well, too bad you missed most of it. Next time?"

"Sure" Kim looked out of her window and spotted a shadow moving across the street

"Uh, Ron. I'm just in the middle of a book. Can I call you tommorrow?"

"Sure, Kim"

"Good. Love you"

"Love you too, KP" he hung up. Kim lay down her phone and went to open her window. She then went and lay back on her bed.

Shego came in a few moments later.

"Expecting me?" Kim put down her book

"I saw you coming. She said

"I guess I should work on that" Shego grinned. Kim smiled and moved up to her, but Shego backed off

"Look, Kimmie. We have to talk" she said, Kim looked down

"Yea, I figured. I guess I screwed up tonight, huh?"

"Well, not really. Look, do we have something here? Cause I'm the one risking my neck here. And I don't really feel like doing this with competition"

"Competition? What are you...? Oh, right, Ron" Shego nodded

"No pressure Kimmie, but after tonight, I don't think I can play the other one" she paused for a second to let her words sink in. "I'm going to go now. I don't think I need to tell you what to do, do I?" Kim shook her head no. She understood perfectly. She had to make a choice. "Next time we meet and how we meet is up to you, Princess" Shego headed for the window, but stopped. She turned around and gave Kim an embrace that left the redhead stunned.

"But I've had a lot of fun" she said and slipped out the window

After it was over and Shego was gone, Kim sat down on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to make a decision on what was next. Who she should try and be with. Ron, who provided her with a sense of security. Or Shego, who gave her excitement. Ron was a good person. He'd been a good friend since forever and now he was more. But he deserved more than what she was getting from him. Any girl would be lucky to have him. Her thoughts then drifted towards Shego. Shego was rebellious, short tempered, unique and had this thing about her that...

Then it donned on the redhead. She was in love with her enemy. She lay down flat on her bed, trying to find some flaw so she could say that she wasn't. But nothing came. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

xxxx

When Kim next opened her eyes, the sun was beating down on her. She had fallen asleep, but had apparently accomplished something as she felt no more anxiety towards the decision she had been trying to make last night. She had reached a decision. She was about to pick up the phone when a voice came from downstairs

"KIMMIE! BREAKFAST" _This can wait a half hour_ She thought to herself and ran down the stairs towards the Kitchen.

Breakfast was composed of freshly made pancakes with maple syrup. Kim loved it and was slightly envious that she couldn't cook at all really, much less this good. She was about the head upstairs to use the phone when their was a knock on the door

"I got it" Kim said. She actually felt better this morning than she had any morning for the past few weeks. She opened the door and was met by a familer smile

"Good morning, m'lady" it was Ron. Kim grinned at his greeting.

"Oh, Ron, good. I was just going to call"

"Okay. Hey, feel like a trip to the beach?" Kim sighed

"How about the park instead" she suggested. He smiled. Unknown to Kim, this day would be forever life altering.

The feeling of happiness that Kim had been feeling while she had been eating breakfast was gone. It had left her as soon as she had answered the door. Ron was blissfully unaware of what was coming next.

xxxx xxxx

As soon as they reached the park, Kim sat down on a bench and beckoned for Ron to join her

"What's up, KP. You're acting strange"

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"We need to talk" her voice was one of concern.

"What's up, KP?"

"It's not working out"

"What isn't?"

"Us"

"You mean...?"

"I'm sorry. You deserve better than me. It isn't working out between us they way I had hoped"

"Kim, whatever it was, I'm sorry. We can work it out. Give me another chance" he begged

"I can't because this isn't your fault. You aren't at fault here. I am. I guess I wanted to believe this could work" she closed her eyes and looked away from him "I was wrong. I'm sorry"

"But Kim..." Kim was fighting tears. This was the hardest decision she had ever made. But not the hardest she would make in her whole life

"I'm sorry. I hope we can be friends still" She turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then started walking away. She didn't turn back. Tears were starting to escape from her eyes, but she hoped that in a few days, she could call him up as a friend again, though she doubted it. But she told herself that she would try.

Kim's day had started good, then gotten horrible and it was about to get worse. As Kim walked through her front door, she headed for her room and dived into her pillow, letting out all the tears she had built up.

A few minutes later and a voice yelled from downstairs

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" it was her mother. Kim wiped her eyes and headed downstairs

"Yea, mom?" she asked from the top of the stairs

"Get down here" her mother said in a very firm way, Kim's dad was standing beside her. _They're pissed about something_ Kim thought

"What's up?"

"I just got off the phone with Betty..."

"Betty?"

"Director"

"Oh, okay"

"You've been lying to me"

"What?" Kim was shocked "I what?"

"She managed to get the footage from the hidden camera in your hosptial room. You helped Shego escape!"

"And on top of that, you've been seeing her regularly and not arresting her" Kim's dad added

"Wait, what?" _How'd they find out about all that?_

"Kimmie, don't dig yourself in deeper. Why did you do all this?" Kim thought for a moment

"Because I wanted to" Kim said suddenly. She said it in a way that said "I'm in trouble, I did something wrong, but I don't care" Kim's mom looked like she was about to say something when the phone rang. Kim's mom answered

"Hello?" _Probably my executioner_ Kim thought. Anne hung up the phone a minute later. "Kimmie, did you break up with Ronald?"

"I did for personal reasons. Since when is that a crime?"

"That was his mother, he came home in tears"

"Kimmie-cub, why?" her father kneeled down

"I have my reasons" Kim answered, looking away. She didn't know why she felt so rebellious all of a sudden, but it felt good.

"You broke up with him for Shego. Didn't you?" Anne asked

"WHAT?" Kim tried to sound insulted

"THAT IS IT! KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE, YOU ARE GROUNDED!" her mother shouted "GET UP TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!" her mother paused for a second to compose herself "I'm going to be up in a few minutes after I talk with your father" she said and pointed upstairs. Kim grumbled, got up and walked up the stairs.

When she was back in her room, she collapsed back on her bed with a sigh. _What's done is done_ she said to herself as she lay on her bed.

Anne came up few minutes later and removed Kim's computer, her cell phone and the Kimmunicator. Kim almost had to fight for her alarm clock.

Anne came in one last time

"Now, when you come to your senses, let me know and we can talk. Until then you stay in here" she said and walked out. _Great_ Kim thought _Indefinate grounding. Perfect. Well, they won't have the bars in till tommorrow. Better make the most of this_ she said, grabbed her mission clothes and jumped out the window.

Right after she was gone, James Possible came in, intending to talk to her, only to see that the room was empty. He grumbled and left, heading downstairs

"Well, she's gone" he said as he went downstairs

xxxx xxxx

A few hours later, Kim had landed on the beach just below Drakken's lair. She headed for the secret passage that Shego had showed her one day. The passage lead right into Shego's room. Shego herself used it often when she needed to get away from Drakken and Kim didn't blame her. The man is an annoying idiot as far as Kim was concerned. but he was determined and that did make him dangerous. She shook her head and continued inwards. The tunnel ended right in Shego's closet. Kim popped in and opened the door. Shego was sleeping, resting peacefully. To Kim, she looked perfect. She smiled at the thought of her and her former enemy really being together, which was becoming more and more possible, considering that she had just broken up with Ron.

Kim didn't want to wake the temptress, so she instead curled up right beside the woman, as quielty as possible and closed her eyes.

xxxx

When Shego woke up, she didn't expect the first thing she saw was the sleeping face of Kim Possible, in fact, that was the last thing she expected to see. But she did let herself smile _She looks so cute when she's sleeping_ Shego thought to herself and moved to get up.

Kim was only lightly napping and awoke shortly after Shego

"So what are you doing here?" the green woman asked

"Well, I..." Kim thought for a second "I broke up with Ron" Kim said quickly, Shego was taken aback

"Uh. Okay" She was just suprised

"I just figured that you should know. I have to get back"

"Why?"

"Been grounded for hanging out with you" Kim told her with sigh. Shego smirked

"Ohh, Kimmie's in trouble. Wait, how'd they find out about us?" Kim sighed

"Apparently, GJ had a hidden camera in the hospital room and they must be watching you" Shego looked around

"Thanks for the tip, Princess" Kim was about to head back into the closet when she turned around and planted a small kiss on Shego's cheek, forcing the green woman to blush. After, Kim quickly departed.

xxxx xxxx

As she neared home, she hoped that her parents hadn't discovered her absence. But as she entered her window, she found out that she was mistaken. There was a note on her bed, she picked it up and opened it. It had only three words on it: _You are busted_. Kim sighed and lay back down on her bed

"Bring on the dungeon" she said to herself. Half expecting that her parents would throw her in the basement for this. She also figured that GJ would now make a move against Shego. Kim chuckled at that thought. She was the only person in the world who could capture Shego successfully. Sure, GJ would try, but they would fail and Kim smiled at that thought.

xxxx xxxx

During the next few days, Kim spent some of the time in her bathroom, soaking in the tub. She loved to baths but never found the time to and showers weren't the same. Her parents could take away everything else, but as long as they left her tub, she would be okay.

Four days later, Kim was again soaking in the tub, surrounded by bubbles. It was after dark and she had some candles lit, the bathroom lights turned off. She had stored a few away in a hidden cupboard that she had made herself, along with some other personal items that she wanted to keep secret, including a old cell phone and her most treasured item, a small locket with a picture of her as a child holding her Panda-roo and a small poem about her name on the other side.

She was in bliss, fully relaxed and actually enjoying herself when she heard a noise outside the door. She got up quickly, threw a towel around her person and opened the door.

The window was open and her curtains were fluttering in the wind, but that was about it. She was about to go back to her tub when she spotted an envelope on her bed

"Ugh, enough with the leaving notes on my bed" she groaned, but picked it up. It was written in Shego's handwriting.

_Hello Princess._

_I leave this note to say that you cannot come to me. It has become to dangerous for both of us. The eyes are everywhere. However, I can tell from our last encounter that you do feel something for me and I've come to realize that I feel something for you too._

_I do want to see you again, but I will not risk coming to you and I don't want you to risk coming to me unless it is important. I will not be on Drakken's island anymore and I can't say where. I have told two people where I will be, however and they has been given instructions to tell you where to find me, should you need to find me._

_If you need to find me, ask the two in red. Sorry about the riddle, but I want to take no chances that Global Justice will read this letter. Please burn it._

_Shego_

Kim lay back on her bed, confused. Shego's words rattled in her head. _The two in red. Who could they be?_ she asked herself. She figured that Shego thought that Kim would run to her after reading the letter, so the riddle was not only to confuse GJ, should they read it, but to stall Kim.

Kim opened her cupboard and placed the letter inside, then returned to her tub. As she closed her eyes and lay back, those four words circled inside her mind _The two in red. The two in red The two in red..._ She fell asleep in that tub.

A day later and Kim still hadn't figured out who Shego was talking about.

As she awoke in the morning, she heard a noise downstairs. She crept to her door and opened it slowly and quietly. Someone was knocking on the door of the Possible family home. Her mother answered. A familer voice was heard...

"Anne, good to see you" Anne grinned as she opened the door

"Hello, Betty. This is unexpected" Anne embraced her old friend "Come in. Come in" she ushred the woman inside.

"So, how is Global Justice doing?" Anne asked with a smile

"Okay. More or less" both women sat down at the kitchen table "Though this isn't a social call" Anne's grin dissappeared

"I figured. This is about Kimmie, isn't it?" Betty nodded

"It is"

"I don't know what else I can do. I've grounded her, but she's gotten out a couple times already" Anne said.

"Anne, I don't think we can contain her" Betty said softly "But we can track her" Anne looked up "The first thing I'll do when I get back to the office is order a tracking team to moniter her. She may lead us to Shego"

"And what if she does?"

"We try to undo the damage"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, think about how this could work, Kim has many enemies and she is the line between order and complete chaos. Just think about what would happen if she changed sides" Anne's eyes widened

"But Kimmie would never..."

"Not willfully, she may have been brainwashed. We know that Drakken has tried mind control before. Maybe this is just more subtile" she said

"Once we have Shego under heavy guard, we try to undue the mind control, but it might not be easy"

"Define 'not easy'" Anne said

"We may have to try ECT on her. We know that Drakken's mind control serums are quiet potent and it may take a lot to reverse the damage"

"That's assuming that she had been brainwashed" Anne stated

"Anne, this is Kim we're talking about here. She would never turn bad without some kind of mind control. I know her. I've worked with her. _You don't know me as well as you may think _Kim thought

"Betty, this is my daughter we're talking about"

"I know. Once we have Shego, Drakken and then Kim, I promise I won't do anything without your permission. Okay?" Anne sighed "Anne, we either try to undue the damage or we throw her in a prison cell" Dr. Director shrugged. Anne nodded. "Thank you. Look I'll talk to Hego. Maybe he can help get Shego" Dr. Director said. _Hego..._ Kim thought to herself _Oh how could I have been that dumb_

Kim had heard enough. She was distraught that her mother thought that she was brainwashed, though she decided that that would be the first thing she would ask Shego about. She was glad she had listened in though, she may have just figured out Shego's message.

She sat back on her bed and ignored the remainder of the conversation between her mother and Dr. Director. _What do I do now?_ she asked herself.

She debated the thought for a few minutes before it became clear. She wouldn't be allowed out of her room until she agreed to lead them to Shego, but she wouldn't do it. Right now, she had a brief window of opportunity and she decided to take it. She was going to take the last path left to her at the moment...

.

.

.

.

She was going to run.


	6. Chapter 6 The Chase

**Chapter 6**

**The Chase**

Kim returned from her closet with a large duffel bag in hand. She threw it down on her bed and began to throw clothes and other items inside. She reached into her her secret cupboard and pulled out her locket and several other items she thought precious.

When she was done packing, she went over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper. On it she wrote:

_I heard your conversation. I'm gone for good. - Kim_

She placed it on her bed, right under one of her cuddlebuddies. Taking a deep breath, she looked around. The closet and dresser were empty, the bed was unmade, her secret cupboard was open, but empty, her desk drawers had been raided and the note on her bed was well placed.

Kim let out a deep breath. She had made sure to close the window when she had tossed the bags down. She wanted her everyone to know that she was gone when she left. The two large duffel bags she had tossed down to the garage were sitting by her car. Now it came time to make sure they knew she was gone.

She grabbed her computer chair and wedged it under the door handle at the bottom of the stairs so that the door was harder to open. Her old MP3 player with portable speakers would cover the sound her driving away and a gas pellet would buy her more time.

She kicked out the window and jumped down to the garage.

"What was that?" Dr. Director asked, turning around. Anne was already getting up

"That came from Kimmie's room" Anne ran up the stairs. Dr. Director followed.

"What's the matter?" Dr. Director asked as Anne was pushing on Kim's door

"It's...stuck" she grunted, pushing her full weight against the door, to no effect

"Stand back" Dr. Director said. Anne stepped back down the first set of stairs.

Using all her strength, Dr. Director placed a heavy kick on the door's hinges. The door split and fell in.

She opened it and gasped

"What is it?" Anne asked. Dr. Director moved aside so Anne could see. The smoke was drifting down the stairs, the two ladies had to cover their mouthes to keep from coughing too much.

"Where is that music coming from?" Anne asked loudly, coughing a bit.

"Here" Dr. Director replied, seperating the MP3 player from the speakers

"That's better" Anne coughed "Open up the windows"

"They're open" Dr. Director replied.

The smoke cleared within a minute. Anne looked around in dispair at the state of her daughter's room. It was bare save for a few posteres on the wall and the messy bedspread. Glass was shattered on the floor. Anne picked up the small note on the bed. She slumped down on her daughters bed and handed Dr. Director the note, her head hanging low.

Anne stood to walk out a moment later, but she stopped and turned to her friend

"Betty..."

"Yes?"

"Whatever you have to do to get her back. Do it" she said. Dr. Director nodded

"I'll get right on it" she said and ran out, talking orders into her watch comm.

xxxx xxxx

The Roth SL Coupe roared down the highway at well past the speed limit. Kim at the wheel and a tear in her eye. She came up on a highway sign that read "Go City 80 Miles" Kim was trying her best to hold a neutral expression on her face and concentrate on driving, swerving through traffic at high speed.

At any other time, she would've obeyed the speed signs but she was in a hurry. Dr. Director was at her place when she left and she would've wasted no time calling everything she had at her disposal down like a hammer on Kim.

As Kim neared the fifty mile mark, she glanced into her rearview mirror and spotted several GJ hovercraft as well as some Hummers, obviously GJ vehicles.

"I hate being right sometimes" she muttered and hit gas pedal, pushing the small car to it's maximum speed.

Despite all of Kim's efforts, the GJ vehicles were keeping pace with her car, despite having the speed maxed out to the limit. But she figured that flying wasn't such a good idea with GJ fighter support in the area, so she stayed on the ground.

Dr. Director decided to try what she thought was reasoning with the teen. She had her comm patched into the Roth SL Coupe's internal Kimmunicator

"Kimberly?"

"What do you want?" Kim snarled

"To help"

"I don't want your help. If you had your way, I'd be locked in prison cell"

"Why? You haven't broken any laws other than excessive speeding"

"Then why are you chasing me?"

"We have to"

"You just want her"

"Kimberly, she is one of the most dangerous people in the world. She should be behind bars and getting help"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she doesn't want your help?" Dr. Director nodded

"But it isn't my job to give people what they want. It's my job to keep the world safe from people like her" Kim sneered "Anyway, Kimberly, come in, we can get Shego and make you better from this"

"You just don't get it do you? I want to be with her"

"That's the mind control speaking"

"I'M NOT BEING MIND CONTROLLED!" Kim nearly screamed "I'm too strong for that"

"Kimberly, no one is. People are taught to resist, but in the end, everyone will succumb" she says calmly

"Look, just leave me alone"

"Kim, I'm giving you one more chance to come in and let us help. My offer still stands if you..."

"NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO!" The older woman sighed

"Them I am sorry" Kim looked puzzled "Kimberly Ann Possible, you are hearby charged with aiding and abeding a ruthless criminal and one of the most dangerous people in the world. I hearby order you to stop your vehicle under Global Justice Security act. Section..." Kim smashed the screen with her bare fist

"As if" she commented and resumed the speed she lost during the conversation.

Dr. Director was in the lead GJ aircraft and starting to become annoyed

"This has gone on long enough" she said "We need to end this" she turned to the pilot "Cut her off. We need her in custody. Alive" the pilot nodded and broke formation.

Kim noticed this and sneered

"Leave, me, ALONE!" she yelled and swerved though traffic, trying to push the car even faster.

Back in the craft, the pilot decided against any sudden moves

"I'm sorry, Ma'am" he said "She's to evasive, I won't dive into traffic"

"Understood" she replied and turned to her side. She pressed the button that linked her craft back to GJ HQ

"This is Dr. Director. Get me Wade Load" she ordered

"Hello?"

"Mr. Load"

"Dr. Director. What can I do for you?"

"Kimberly's car. How can we disable it"

"EMP?" he shrugged

"We'd prefer not to take out the area around her at the same time. You were to one who teched up Kim's car, yes?

"No"

"No?"

"No, I didn't. It was her brothers"

"You must know how to disable it though"

"Not really. I'm sorry"

"Thank you Mr. Load" she hung up and turned to the pilot "We have no choice. Blast that thing off the road, but be careful about it!"

Kim was doing her best to evade the GJ search party, but there wasn't much she could do while driving down a highway at well over two hundred MPH, but she was doing a good job so far.

Her plan was to get off the highway at the next town, lose the patrols and then contiune to head to Go City. She hoped that it would-

The road next to her car exploded all of a sudden and Kim swerved, trying to realize what had happened

"WHAT THE...?" she yelled, suprised. She looked in her rearview mirror and swerved. "Going to have to do better than that" She looked out her window and spotted a sign. It read: "New Falls Next Exit" Kim figured that she still about twenty or so miles outside of Go City, but she'd never make it unless she lost some extra weight and this town seemed like the best place to do that.

She swerved, narrowly avoiding another shot and headed onto the off-ramp into the town. She was glad that she had worked with Dr. Director before because that meant that Kim could tell her next move and was already one step ahead of her. Or so she hoped.

Gritting her teeth, she raced through the streets _Well, there's one more thing they can arrest me for, evading arrest. Ironic_ She thought and rounded a corner.

Dr. Director's craft was keeping Kim in sight, not losing the sensor lock for a second. Dr. Director knew that a second would be all Kim would need to slip away and the older lady was determined not to give it to her.

Kim drove along a rode that was in a formerly quiet suburb. As she rounded a corner, a GJ jeep in hot pursuit, she grinned and then looked in fear as the road up ahead was blocked by a tank with "GJ" written on the side. The beheamoth stood it's ground, but turned slightly so that the main gun was aimed at Kim's small car. Kim panicked and turned into a garage, but kept going, tunnelling right through the wall, then the next and the next and the next and the next until she came out onto another street and pulled a hairpin turn, the left wheels came up off the ground as she skidded along.

The small car finally righted itself and Kim hit the gas pedal.

Up in Dr. Director's craft, the woman was thinking. An agent came up behind her and spoke

"Excuse me, Ma'am"

"Yes, Will?"

"If we keep this up, someone is going to be killed and it will most likely be a bystander"

"Thank you, Will. I am aware of that, but I will not let her slip though my fingers like Shego does. I refuse to allow that"

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted"

"With all due respect, Ma'am, we all know that Kim is better than Shego. If Shego can slip through, Kim will be able to as well"

"What are you saying? That we should just give up?"

"Yes" the agent pulled a small device out of his pocket "Or at least make it look like we did" he tosses the device to Dr. Director, who smiles and tosses it back "Do it, Will" the agent salutes and moves to the side door.

"Move us in to one hundred feet" she instructed

"Won't be able to manouver much at that distance" he protested

"I know, but we just need to get in close to give Will a shot"

"Understood" he replied

"Remember, Will, you only have one shot to get this right"

"Understood" he replied, putting on his breathing helmet

"Alright, do it" she said. He nodded and flipped the door switch. A computer alarm sounded and the door opened. Will, attached to a harness, hung outside, a rifle in hand.

Tapping his comm, he spoke to the pilot

"Get me closer"

"I'll try" The pilot replied "But it's not easy"

When he figured they were close enough, he lined up and pulled the trigger.

"It's done" he said into his radio and pressed a buttom on his wrist, reeling him back in to the craft.

"You're sure the homing device is secure aboard her car? I'm taking an awful risk here, Agent Du" Dr. Director asks as she looks out and watches Kim's car drive away

"I'm sure" he replied, taking off his helmet

"Good. Now, order all units in the task force to break off pursuit and rendevouz just outside Go City. We'll let her make the next move"

"Doctor Director, should we not alert the GJ network?" Will asks

"No. If we alert the network Kim might go into hiding and we'll lose her, not to mention that she is a hero among most GJ personnel. Morale would sink if this gets out. I'm hoping we can contain this here and now, understood?"

"Understood" Will replied and sat down at his console.

Kim has had enough and is heading for the town exit, figuring that she'll just go into flight mode and jump whatever blockade Dr. Director has set up. But as she gets closer and sees the way out, she sees something very strange. The road is clear.

In fact when she looks in her mirrors, she can clearly see most of the GJ skycraft flying away.

"What the...?" she reacts

_That was too easy_ Kim thought to herself _I'd better keep my guard up_.

A smile appears on Kim's face as she sees the roadsign that says "Now Entering Go City" She breathes a breath of relief, though her day, and her ordeal, are far from over.


	7. Chapter 7 Together at Last

**Chapter 7**

**Together at Last**

Kim drove down Main Street in Go City, making her way towards Go Tower, keeping her eye out for any sign of Global Justice. But there was no obivous sign of them. She assumed there were undercover agents around, but no one reacted to her presence.

Any other day, Kim would've enjoyed the drive through the city, if it hadn't been for the fact that she was on the run from the law.

A bit later and she was down at the pier, looking out across the water to Go Tower. Considering that she was on the run, she only gave herself a moment to enjoy the sight before she started her car and dove into the water.

During the submerged drive, however, Kim looked out the window and spotted something in the water. She thought nothing of it until a look at the side revealed it to be a GJ craft. Kim panicked and hit the accelerator, though the craft did nothing but sit there.

It was another few minutes before the Roth SL Coupe drove up onto the rocks around GO Tower. When Kim got out, she let herself breathe a sigh of relief. As she was stretching her legs, taking a moment to relax, she spotted a small device on the back. She bent over and looked close, immediatly realizing what it was and sneered

"Well played" she said. She figured that she shouldn't touch it, as it might be rigged. Instead she decided to continue what she was doing and walked over to the door and rung the doorbell.

Hego's face appeared on the small screen

"KIM POSSIBLE! Hello and welcome to the Go..."

"Can you let me in?" She really didn't want to deal with Hego or his personality right now.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as she entered the main control room

"You could tell me where the Wegos are" she said, getting straight to the point

"I don't know" they should be back soon though"

"How soon?"

"I dunno. But that doesn't matter, you're here and we can go fight some evil together!" he said, Kim raised an eyebrow

"Uh, no!" Kim said outright. Before Hego could respond, the other members of Team Go walked in the room. Kim brightened up when she saw the Wegos. She rushed over and grabbed them

"You have a message for me?" she asked

"We do?" they responded, confused

"From Shego?"

"Oh right"

"What? You've been talking with our sister and said nothing?" Hego exclaimed

"She was threatening us. We had no choice" they said and Wego 1 reached into his jumpsuit pocket and pulled out a letter addressed to Kim. She read it silently.

_Hello Princess._

_I hope that you can forgive me for all the coak and dagger, but I'm not taking any chances. Global Justice really wants me, but I know you want me more *wink wink*._

_If you are reading this, it means that you've made your decision and are coming for me. I welcome this, but please don't bring anyone else. I see anyone else, I'll run. That isn't meant as a threat, Kimmie, just a warning._

_If you wish to proceed, I'm relaxing on the island where we spent time together. I couldn't think of any other secure location._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Shego_

Kim held the letter close to her chest and then realized that she was still being watched. Blushing, she ran outside and put the letter in her pocket.

Her car could make it too that island quickly, but with the GJ tracking device, they would be on top of her in an instant, she needed another way, then an idea hit her. It was a risky one, but could pay off.

She fired up her car engine, turned around and dove back into the water. From the angle she was looking at now, she could tell that the GJ sub she had passed was docked, not following her. A stroke of luck at last.

She pulled up to the dock after driving out of the water and was greeted by a GJ solider

"Good afternoon, Miss Possible"

"Hello"

"You are aware that this is a secure area?"

"Yes. I was in the area and spoke to Dr. Director, she said that I could enter and take a tour of the base and not to disturb her anymore today" The guard looked suspicious and puzzled, but not realizing that Kim had switched sides and was lying, opened the gate and signaled to the craft pilot, who was supervising the loading of supplies

"Ah, Miss Possible" he reached out his hand, Kim smiled and took it. He had a firm handshake "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you'd be coming by"

"I was in the area" Kim shrugged "How about a tour?"

"Only for you. We wouldn't trust any other civilains in this baby. It's top of the line, brand new" he said proudly

"I heard that all Global Justice vehicles come with a tracking system. Is that true?"

"What, are you doing an interview?" he asked

"Well, if you must know..." she leaned in closer and wispered in his ear "Dr. Director asked me to do a civilian review of this base and a full review of the vehicle. Best humor me" she smiled. The man understood

"Well, uh, yes. All Global Justice vehicles are equiped with a state-of-the-art tracking system. It allows the techs at HQ to track the movments of all our agents"

"May I see it?" she asked. The man thought for a moment, then smiled

"Of course. This way" he led her inside.

The craft was not small, nor was it overly big. It was only big enough to transport a half dozen GJ agents and small cargo containers. In the main engine room, the pilot showed Kim the tracking device. Kim made sure to note where it was

"Backups for this system?" she asked, making sure that she covered everything

"Leave us please" he instructed the guard. The man hesitated "Leave us" he said again

"I'm not sure that is wise, sir"

"Do you not know who this is? This is Kim Possible. If anyone is trustworthy, it is her. Now leave us" he repeated. The solider saluted and left. The pilot turned back to Kim. "Backups? Actually, yes, we do" he knelt down on the ground and opened a small, hidden panel "This is the backup tracking system" he said "It activates in the event of an emergency or if the primary becon is damaged or destroyed" he said and closed the panel. Kim made sure she committed everything to memory.

"Can I view the cockpit?" she asked. The man laughed.

"Ain't a Navy person, are ya, Miss Possible? It's called a bridge" he said, Kim forced a chuckle. "It's this way" he led her out.

"Here we are" he said. Kim grinned

"How does one drive this thing?"

"Well, with recent breakthroughs in AI navigation technology, we can enter coordinates into the panel here" he pointed to a small keypad on the wall, below a screen "And the computer will take us there" he turned to the front control panel "Course, that's no fun. Any real navy person drives her with their own skills"

"How?"

"This level to control main speed. The rest each have their own controls, but depth and manuvering are controlled through the wheel" he pointed to the steering wheel "It's just like on a car really. You can drive one of those, you can drive this thing" he said. Kim stood up

"Good to know" she suprised the man with a twist kick, knocking him to the deck and unconcious.

She ran towards the main hatch, but ran into the guard

"Miss Possible, how goes the tour? Where is the pilot?" he asked. Kim wasted no time in delivering several punches that knocked him down.

When she got outside, she walked over to her car and grabbed her bags

"What are you doing?" A guard asked her

"Oh, I'm headed overseas. The pilot offered to give me a lift" she lied

"But we aren't headed oveseas. We're headed down to Miami" he said

"Oh, I... Uh" she didn't know what to say, so she put down her bags and kicked the man right in the gut, sending him flying back, unconcious.

"GET HER!" the other guards yelled and opened fire. Kim jumped around, dodging all the bullets and taking out the guards one by one until they were all defeated.

Kim picked up her bags and headed for the sub. When all her gear and as much stuff as she could pull out from her car were all stowed safely, she went below and tore out both the main beacon and the backup. Making it so that she couldn't be tracked. When that was completed, she dragged all the crew on to the dock.

Once that was done, she walked outside to her car. Standing in front of it, _This is the last piece of who I was. Time to sweep away the past_ she thought to herself. Starting the car, she turned it around until it was facing a large concrete building. Shedding a tear, she hit the button that activated the rocket boosters and jumped out as it took off.

When she looked up, she didn't see her car, all she saw was a flaming pile of wreckage where she had aimed it.

"Track that" she muttered and raced for the sub.

In Dr. Director's aircraft, she was watching the tracking readout of where Kim's car was. She looked closer, wishing that the teen would make a move. Suddenly the blip dissappeared

"What the...?" she glared at the screen. When nothing came up, she turned to the pilot "Set a course for the becon's last known location!"

"Yes, Ma'am" the man said and took the controls.

xxxx

About ten minutes later, she was standing in front of the wreckage that had been Kim's car. Her head fallen. GJ special agents were going over the wreck

"Doctor!" one agent called her over. She walked over slowly

"She was so young. So much potential. One wrong mistake and she ends up like this. I only wanted to help her. Why did she have to go?" she asked the man as if he knew the answer

"I don't know, but we didn't find a body"

"WHAT?"

"All we did find was this shirt" he held up a burnt shirt, it was a black crop-top, or it was. Dr. Director's eye narrowed

"Well played Kimberly. Well played indeed" she said to herself. Another agent rushed over to her

"DOCTOR!"

"What is it?"

"We have the crew of the new sub, they were unconcious on the pier" her eye opened and she pointed towards the pier. The man ran off, Betty close behind

"She came here saying that you had asked her to do a civilian review of both the base and the new vehicle" he said as he was sitting down

"It's okay. No way you could've known. What happened?"

"She asked to see the tracking system, then the backup system. I showed her how to drive the vehicle afterwards"

"My my. She is good"

"Dr. Director!" yet another agent called

"Yes?" the man held out two devices

"THOSE ARE THE TRACKING SYSTEMS!" the pilot exclaimed

"Yes, they are" she said calmly. "Your move Kimberly"

xxxx xxxx

Kim lay back in her chair. According to the computer, only another half hour till the island

"I still can't believe how easy that was" she grinned. She figured that using the computer to drive meant that GJ could track her. So, as planned, she switched off the main computer when she hit the half hour mark and drove it manually. It wasn't as smooth a ride, but she hoped it would be untraceable.

xxxx xxxx

Shego was reclining in her beach chair, soaking up the sun rays

"This is nice. I wish I'd found this island years ago" she said to herself. Behind her came a brushing noise that signalled someone was moving through the bush

"WHO'S THERE? I'M ARMED" she snarled. Kim emerged a few seconds later, smiling

"It's just me" she said, Shego got up as quickly as she could

"KIMMIE! YOU CAME!" she said and raced towards the fallen hero

"Yeah. You think I'd leave you?" Kim asked

"I just figured that you might not show" Shego said and she embraced her

"Well, it wasn't easy getting here. I'll tell you that" Kim said

"Tell me what happened" it was then that Shego noticed the burn marks on Kim's face and all the dust in her hair

"Not here. I stole a GJ sub. We can talk inside" Kim took Shego's hand and pulled her in the direction of the sub.

xxxx

"And that's how my day has been" Kim finished

"Well, Kimmie, you've really switched sides, huh? I guess after all that, you must've" Shego smiled "And all to see me. I'm flattered" she smiled "And this thing is pretty impressive too" she added

"You think that we could move in together?" Kim asked, blushing slightly

"Kimmie! Why didn't you ask sooner?" Kim smiled "I just have to get some stuff from Drakken's place and we're set"

"But I don't have anywhere else to go" Kim stated

"I can fix that. I have an idea in that regard. It's in the stuff I want to pick up at Dr. D's" Shego winked

"Alright then" Kim smiled and sat down in the pilot's chair "Setting a course for Drakken's island"


	8. Chapter 8 Truly Together

**Chapter 8**

**Truly Together**

As the stolen GJ sub neared Drakken's island, Kim slowed the vehicle down

"So how are we doing this?" Kim asked

"I figured we just bust in there. You did it many times?" Kim thought for a moment and then smiled

"Let's play" she said. Shego couldn't help but smile.

The two decide to enter Drakken's lair using Shego's hidden tunnel. When they reached the entrance, Kim looks around over the ocean and down the cliff, taking a second to reflect on what has happened in the past few days. She doesn't have long to do so, though. Shego interrupts pretty quickly

"Hey, you coming?" Kim turns around

"Yeah. I'm coming" she replies and follows Shego inside.

As expected, they emerge into Shego's bedroom. Shego goes and grabs a couple bags then turns to Kim

"You want to get Drakken. Or should I?"

"No, no. I'll do it" Kim grins and walks out.

Drakken is tinkering with something when Kim walks up behind him. She delivers a hard kick to his backside and he crashes into the table and falls to the floor

"KIM POSSIBLE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he exclaims and then tilts his head up "SHEGO!" he yells

"Yeah, Dr. D?" she walks up behind Kim

"GET HER!" Shego looks at him and then puts one arm around Kim's shoulder

"No" she says

"WHAT?" Drakken screams in confusion

"You heard her" Kim says calmly, with a large smile on her face

"WHY NOT?"

"I have my reasons" Shego says

"But Shego..." Drakken whines

"Doctor D, when you hired me, did you actually think that I would stick around?"

"Well, I uh..."

"Then you're a fool" she says bluntly and turns to Kim "She appreciates what I can do and she actually respects me"

"You've switched sides, then?" Drakken asks, Shego turns to him

"Actually, no..."

"I have" Kim interrupts

"YOU? Switched sides? HA! Don't make me laugh" Kim frowned, ran up and punched Drakken in the face. He flew backwards into the wall. She then turned to face Shego "Shall we?" Shego nodded

"Yes, I just have to grab my stuff and we can go" Shego said as the two women walked out

"Go where?" Kim asked

"Well, you're on the run from the law now..."

"Yea" Kim sighs "I never figured that would happen"

"Anyway, and so am I. I figure we need a place to lie low and I really don't want to see another one of Drakken's lairs"

"So what did you have in mind?" she asked

"Oh, you shall see" Shego winks

"I've never seen you this happy, Shego"

"What can I say, I'm with someone I think I'm in love with and I'm finally getting away from Drakken" she heavily emphisized "Getting away from Drakken" and that made Kim laugh

"I bet" the redhead said

xxxx xxxx

"Well, that's about it" Shego says as she stuffs the last of her things into the bag

"So what do we do now?" Kim asks

"We need our own place" Shego says

"Yea. I doubt I could home now" Kim says with a heavy sigh. Shego looks around the room

"This place was my home for so long. I don't have anywhere else either" she says

"So what do we do?" Kim asks

"We get out of here" Shego answers picking up one of her bags. She looks over at Kim, who is yawning "Why Don't I go grab a tent and we can head back to the island for tonight at least"

"Really?" Kim asked

"I hate sleeping in tents, but I guess it wil have to do for tonight at least" she says "Head back to the sub, I'll be there soon" Shego says those last words in a very calm manner and that suprises Kim. Everytime she has heard Shego speak, the tone has always been harsh or straight forward and confident. To hear the green woman speak so softly and caringly suprisises Kim, but it makes her feel warm inside, that Shego really is with her.

"I'm gonna stay with you" Kim says. Shego allows herself to smile.

xxxx

A bit later and all the gear has been stowed in the sub, Kim gets inside and takes her seat at the helm.

"Let's go" she says as Shego secures the main hatch on the sub.

As they float away, Shego catches a glimpse of several GJ aircraft closing in on Drakken's lair. She figures that Kim has something to do with it, but decides to wait till the morning to ask her, seeing as she is quite tired.

xxxx xxxx

The trip back to the island is a short one, or rather, it seems to be short. Not that either Kim or Shego mind.

The tent is not set up before long and both Kim and Shego decide to sleep under the stars. A small fire burns next to them as they sleep. Kim has a small, but noiticable smile on her face as she dreams about the woman sleeping next to her.

xxxx

Shego is still sleeping when Kim awakens. The redhead pushes the blanket off her, sits up and looks around. A few bits of sand fall out of her hair, despite the fact that both women slept on a camping mat that they set up. She brushes them off and stands up. The area is both very familer and very alien at the same time. Partly due to the fact that last time she was here (not counting yesterday) she was still Shego's enemy, not her partner. As Kim walked back to the sub, she glances back to make sure that Shego is acutally there and this isn't some dream _If it is a dream_ she thinks to herself _Let me sleep forever_.

She reaches the beach and wades through the water towards the sub. They slightly beached the stolen vehicle in a small cove which was shallow enough that it could be beached and brought close to shore, while still being deep enough that it wouldn't take much to unbeach it, but it can't float away without some effort. When they had landed Kim had been really thankful that she had found this spot.

Kim wades through the water towards the sub and climbs up the built in ladder onto the top of the beheamoth. She walks carefully over the main hatch and opens it. The ladder extends out and she climbs in.

The first place she heads once inside is the small bathroom. Once that is taken care of, the cargo area is the next stop. Due to the fact that the sub is so small, it lacks a kitchen. It has only a small mini-fridge and a hot plate. Feeling her stomach growl, she ruffels through the room, looking for something to eat. She doesn't bother looking through the bags she and Shego brought, since she knows that neither of them packed any food.

She eventually stumbles upon a small compartment that contains several medium packets. They are GJ field rations. Kim sighs. Though they are food, so she pulls two of them out and heads back to the bridge.

Kim lays back in the pilot's chair and sighed. She never thought her life would be like this. She never expected to be in this position. Not that this was neccesarily a bad thing and she hoped she could work with this. She had expected her life to go as she thought it would, she'd finish highschool, go to college. Get a steady job, marry Ron, have a career, maybe a family. But none of that would happen now, and she shed a tear for the life she would never have. That said, this new path had some advantages. No more Barkin and no more Bonnie are two of them. She could really do anything she wanted now. Nothing would really hold her back and she felt a new found sense of freedom wash over her. It felt good. The unfortunate part was that she knew exactly what would happen to her if she got caught. She had visited several prisons and hadn't liked what she had seen. She vowed to stay out as long as she could. It wasn't like there was anyone who could capture her anyway. Maybe Dr. Director and maybe Ron, though she doubted either of them could really catch her. All she had to do was let herself open up.

She tore open the food package and as she did, her elbow knocked into a panel on the main control console. A small screen folded out. Kim didn't notice. She sniffed the contents of the packet, it didn't smell too fresh, but it didn't reek either. She pulled whatever it was out and took a bite. It didn't taste too bad, so she kept eating.

xxxx

Shego awoke and opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and looked around. Kim was nowhere to be found, though her tracks led to the sub. She stood up, rubbed her eyes and started to walk towards the vehicle. This may be odd for Kim, but it is even wierder for Shego. But now, she really felt something for the teen.

Shego climbed down the ladder slowly, as she was still tired. She looked in the doorway to the bridge. Kim was looking towards the window, her feet up on the console

"Hey" Shego says, Kim turns around

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Kim asks

"Not much. Got any food?"

"Here" Kim tossed her the other packet "Not much, but it's food" Neither one knows what to say right now, all the crazyness of yesterday has died down and neither has much to say. Neither knows what to say. Shego notices the panel Kim popped out by accident.

"What's that?" she asks

"What's what?" Kim turns towards where Shego is pointing "Oh. I dunno" Kim shrugs. She would've given a better response, but she is still waking up. Shego steps forwards.

"So, I have to ask you something" Shego starts

"What?" Kim replies

"Last night..."

"I know. It was heavenly, wasn't it?" Shego gives Kim an odd look, Kim is trying to contain a large grin. And failing.

"What?" Shego shouts. Kim's last effort to hold back her laughter fails and she falls over laughing.

She stands up a moment later. Shego scratches her head

"So, we...?"

"No. But you have to admit, you set that up" Kim grins

"Yes, well. Anyway. When we were leaving Drakken's, I spotted several GJ aircraft close in on his lair. Did you have something to do with that?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"I deployed a GJ tracker becon I found just as we were leaving" Shego places her fists on her hips

"Why?" Kim stands up and walks over to the green woman

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Shego, I love you, but you can't expect me to change who I am overnight. I am here, with you, that should be enough for the moment"

"What do you mean, who you are?"

"Stopping supervillians has been my thing for years. I was given an opportunity and I took it. But I had another reason"

"And what was that?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow. Kim stops infront of her and places a finger on the green woman's nose

"Well, think about it, with me now on your side, no one can stop us. And if we ever decide to take the world, be less competition. Hmm?" Shego looks at the redhead

"Biting off a bit much, Kimmie, but I like the thought" Shego says with a smile "Way to think like a villian, Princess" Shego smiles. Those words strike deep in Kim's heart and warms her from the inside. She has never, ever heard Shego speak such kind words to her and it makes her feel good.

Kim gives in and embraces her former enemy, wrapping her arms around Shego's torso. This move suprises the villianess, but she doesn't resist for long. Every struggle simply makes Kim tighten her grip. Shego quickly gives up and runs her fingers through Kim's messy hair.

Kim pushes away a moment later, Shego coughs

"Well, I uh..." Kim just smiles like a school child that has just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar

"Anyway, what is this?" Shego turns her attention back to the small screen, Kim follows her

"I don't know, it wasn't there when I walked in here this morning. On the screen, a small blip is pulsing

"What the...?" Shego presses her finger against the screen, right at the center of the blip. A small hologram pops up from the small pad just above the screen. It is an outline of a small base that looks to be under construction. The screen fads and is the map is replaced by text. Shego reads carefully

"Well, well, well. Nice going, Princess"

"What? What did I do?" Kim asks, confused

"This appears to be a GJ base under construction. An underwater base" Shego says

"I always wondered when Drakken might do one of those" Kim says

"I talked him out of it so many times. Next time he suggested it, I figured I'd just let him do it, he was annoying me so much" Shego turns back to the screen "Hmm, From the desk of Dr. Betty Director, Chief overseer of Global Justice to GJ navel captain Marcus Finley" Shego reads the letter aloud "Attention Captain Finley, yadda yadda yadda, first wave of personnel to be transported to new secret base off the Florida coast. Due to the secret nature of the base and the continuing need for secrecy, only a few, key, personnel shall be stationed there. Against my better judgement, only a few of our best agents will be providing security. The base is already fully supplied and ready, the construction on the main section is complete. The secondary section is mostly done, but that can be done while the main section is being inhabited. Base computers have been transported and are ready for use. All that is required, yadda yadda yadda" Shego looks up from the screen "A top-secret GJ base under construction that is barely guarded. And we need a place to set up" Shego and Kim's eyes meet and they both nod "I guess it is time to see how much you really have turned, Kimmie" Kim lowers her head so her eyes are looking up

"Let's roll" she says, Shego laughs

"Hahaha. Nice Kimmie. Very Silence of the Lambs"

"Thank you" Kim replies

What gear they had taken onto the beach is quickly stowed and the hatch sealed. Shego is in the back, checking on the diving suits while Kim is at the wheel

"We are un-beached. Diving" she says.

The sub is indeed diving. Underwater, the forward floodlights light up and the main engine whirs to life as the small vehicle heads towards Florida.


	9. Chapter 9 Infiltration and Assault

**Chapter 9**

**Infiltration and Assault**

The small sub moved ever closer to the GJ base. Kim is at the wheel and Shego is in the back, getting ready for combat. Kim decided it would be best if she changed into her battlesuit during the trip, which she did

"So, do we have a plan?" Kim asked, Shego smirked

"Listen well, young apprentice" she said "We dock and take the place" she says. Kim looks back at her

"Okay..."

"Well" Shego starts, walking up to Kim's seat and peering out the main window "Head for the main docking port. We can board and take the station, room by room" she stands back and adjusts her gloves "Once we reach the main control station, we cut the power and deal with anyone we missed"

"Sounds good" Kim says. What she doesn't see is Shego let a small smile cross her face and then quickly dissappear as soon as it arrived.

They arrive within a kilometer of the station and are greeted by a smaller craft

"This is Global Justice Sentry TenAlfaFive. Please Identify yourself" comes over the radio. Kim coughs and tries to impersonate the captain she knocked out back at the dock

"Uh, This is Gobal Justice navel captain Marcus Finley" She says, Shego covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Kim glances over at the letter on the screen and continues "We are delivering personnel to the station"

"Very well, Captain"

"Thank you" Kim takes the controls. In a moment of overconfidence and forgetfullness, she figures that she will be let through.

"Please enter your identification code" comes over the radio. The tone of the voice is very serious, yet calm

"Uh, oh" Kim says quietly, though not over the radio. Shego does hear what Kim said, and runs into the back. She barely manages to reach behind the door before she bursts out laughing, Kim glares at the door.

"Please enter the code" the pilot of the other vessel repeats. Kim panics, but doesn't hit the accelerator as every nerve is telling her too. She does know that if she hesitates to long, the sentry will raise the alarm. Suddenly she gets an idea.

"Attention sentry craft" she says quietly into the mic, as if trying to hide the fact that she is saying something.

"Yes?"

"Do not respond to this, but I have hijackers aboard. Requesting permission to dock"

"I doubt that" comes back over the comm. Kim glances back at Shego, who gets the idea immediatly. Kim goes back to the mic

"Repeat, I have hijackers aboard. Request permission to..." Shego fires a blast at the radio, disabling the transmitter. Kim smiles at her as she walks up.

A look out the main window shows the smaller craft moving away slowly. Seeing as she has clearence, she hits the main engine.

"This should be fun" she says

"How so?"

"Well, I just raised the alarm, but we are still being allowed to dock. Every security officer will be at the docking port when we arrive"

"You really know how these people work, don't you?" Shego asks, a bit of admiration in her voice. Kim closes her eyes, shrugs and says

"Ron and I spent a summer at a GJ training camp. Learned GJ procedures and stuff like that. Doctor Director figured that we might join GJ eventually and having a headstart would be a good idea" Kim said.

"I'll give Dr. Director this, she isn't stupid. But, we can use what you learned to our advantage" Shego said, Kim nodded in agreement.

xxxx

As the sub docks with the main station, Shego hid herself in a locker near the main hatch, hoping to catch the GJ agents by suprise, while Kim decided that she will face them head on.

Kim still sat at the pilots station when the agents boarded the small vessel. She figures that by now, Dr. Director has gotten the word out that Kim has turned, so she doesn't expect them to just assume that she is good. Plus when they find out that she impersonated the captain, she won't be explaining her actions. All she can do is fight and hope they don't find Shego until the time is right.

Kim heard the main hatch open, so she turned around in her chair and sat up, waiting patiently.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon several agents are in front of her and try to interrogate her

"Where is the captain?" one agent asks. Kim said nothing. He repeated his question "Where is the captain?" Again, Kim said nothing. She was incredibly suprised with her self control. But then again, she had no fear, at least not right this moment.

The agent reared up his fist and lashed out, Kim dodged the blow and planted her elbow right in his stomach. He grunted and fell over. She took a second to be in awe of what she had just done, how she had moved so fast. It wasn't like she hadn't done similar things before, but this time she was a bit amazed. Her brain quickly realized that she was in a combat moment and re-focused her attention.

She quickly turned around and charged at the other agents. One of them stood his ground and put his fists up. Kim threw a kick at his head, he blocked and countered with a hard punch. It connected with Kim's shoulder, but her battlesuit absorbs the damage. Kim moved her foot and came up behind the man's ankle, forcing him to fall back. Finishing him off with a hard punch to his stomach. He fell down to the deck, unconcious. She looked up, the rest of the agents surrounding her.

She took one look and charged with all her pure brute strength. The agents get into battle stances as Kim puts her hands out in front of her. They expect her to attack straight on. She instead planted her hands on the ground and flipped over their heads. Before she landed, both of her feet connect with the backs of two agents. They fly forward, right into a bulkhead and fall to the deck.

Kim stood up, turned around and quickly charged again. She throws a hard punch at another one of the agents. He blocks it and counters with his own. Again, Kim blocked but this time waits till he charged again and activates her shield. The man has no time to react and bounced off, flying right back into the bulkhead and falls down, unconcious.

What Kim doesn't see is another agent approaching her from behind. He barely misses her rearing up another punch. When he got close enough, he grabbed onto her with a very tight grip. Kim struggled for a moment, but gets a dose of a GJ shock watch, which renders her unconcious.

All the commotion that Kim is causing with the other agents has allowed Shego the time to slip out of her hiding place and onto the station, undetected. So far she hasn't had to the take anyone down, because there has been no one in her way.

She managed to make it to the station control room and blasts down the door. Through the cloud of smoke, she steps inside, hands glowing

"OUT!" she barks at everyone inside. All the people inside are clearly not trained agents, they look to be techs, so they do as ordered and run.

Smiling, Shego steps over to the main control station. She starts to go through the security cams and her smile turns to a frown as she spots her Kim tossed over the shoulder of a GJ agent.

This is where she is actually glad she listened to some of what Drakken was doing. Mostly for when he was doing hacking. She's also glad that she didn't give any of the GJ techs time to lock the system or hacking it would have been a lot harder. She managed to override the standard GJ codes very easily, which suprised even her. A quick look at the monitor showed that Kim was indeed unconcious and had been put down on the deck. Shego felt a bit of concern for the redhead.

Against her better judgement, she locked the system with her own code and headed out of the room.

xxxx

"She couldn't have come here alone" one agent said

"Right. But we've searched the sub. No one else is onboard"

"What do we do with her? This is Kim Possible"  
"I've called Dr. Director, she is on her way"

"You really think that she cans stop us?" Shego asked as she appeared in the doorway, hands lit.

Her first move was to flip over the agents and slice her hands through Kim's bindings, which she did flawlessly, grabbing Kim from off of his shoulders at the same time. But she couldn't go anywhere else, not with Kim in her arms. She placed the unconcious redhead on the deck and lit her hands. A stern expression on her face.

"Who is first?" she asked. Several agents step forward and charge her. She scoffs and hits each one with a plasma blast. But, suprisingly, they don't go down

"What?" Shego reacts. She fired another round of blasts at the oncoming agents. They don't back down. She sneers and lunges at them, flying right between two agents heads, arms out. She hits each of their heads with her arms and they fall back and his the deck, hard. The other one she knocks back with a well placed kick. He flies back and lands on the deck, coming just short of the bulkhead.

One of the agents approached her from the side and swings at her with a large metal pole. She jumps and twists her body, landing her upper thigh on his head, knocking him out. A hard kick from behind sent her skidding across the room, but she managed to stop herself. She kicked a chunk of metal, sending it flying towards the agent and striking him in the leg. A swift kick from her boot knocked him out of the game.

As that happened, she noticed one of the agents moving towards Kim's unconcious body.

"Oh no you don't" she said.

Kicking off from a wall, she launched herself towards him and slammed her torso and full weight right into his spine. He shrieked and slammed into the wall.

Kim groand as she slowly regained conciousness

"Welcome back, Princess" Shego says, kneeling at Kim's side. Kim quickly stood up and took fighting stance, though got a little dizzy from standing up so fast. She reels, but manages to stay upright.

"You okay?" Shego asks. Kim smiles

"I'm fine" Kim said and took her fighting stance.

Around them, more of the GJ agents waited, doing nothing. Frozen still except for giving each other looks. Kim new what it meant, they were waiting for the right moment to strike. Waiting for either Kim or Shego to let their guard down, just for a split second.

Kim waited patiently for a few what seemed for like an eternity, trying to keep her composure, but she was rapidly becoming impatient.

Enough was enough. Kim finally lost her patience and lunged at the nearest agent with what looked like a hard punch reared up. But when she stuck the agent, it wasn't with her fist, it was with her foot. She planted a hard kick into the man's chest and he fell backwards. The move by Kim had even suprised Shego, who was stunned for a second, then fired several sucessive blasts at approaching agents. They were knocked back this time. She followed that attack with a round of punches at another agent. He went down quickly.

As Kim lunged at her next target, she failed to see a foot stick out and trip her. She fell down the deck and slid for a couple feet.

"What the...?" she asked as she brushed her hair out of her face. She looked up and set her gaze upon the familer face of Dr. Director

"Kimberly..."

"I don't want to hear it" Kim said as she stood up and moved towards Shego. "I've chosen my path" The woman stepped forward

"Kimberly, be reasonable. I'm here to offer you a second chance"

"I DON'T WANT IT!" Kim screamed

"Stand down, now. Help us take Shego in and all charges against you will be dropped. All records of these events expunged" If Kim had said that she wasn't at all temped by that offer, she would've been lying, but then again...

"Oh, so I go back to my life, Shego goes to prison and what? Everyone pretends that this never happened? I pretend that I never heard the conversation between you and my mother? Ron and I get back together? Be realistic. We both know that things could never go back to the way they were. What's done is done and this is the path I've chosen"

"Kimberly..."

"You want my final answer? Here it is" she reared up a fist and ran towards the GJ leader.

Getting closer, she lashed out with her fist. But someone grabbed her wrist just as she was about to strike. Kim looked up

"Ron?"

"I can't let you do this, Kim"


	10. Chapter 10 Duel

**Chapter 10**

**Duel**

"Ron?"

"I can't let you do this, Kim" he said calmly. Kim shook her wrist until he let go

"Let, me, go!" she flung her arm around until he released her. She stepped back

"What are you doing here?" she demanded

"Kim..." he started "Come to your senses. This isn't you, this isn't who you are"

"People change, Ron" she stated bluntly

"I hoped not" he replied

"You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"I asked Ronald to join me" Dr. Director said "I hoped that he of all people could talk some sense into you"

"WELL YOU WERE WRONG!" Kim yelled "I DON'T NEED SOMEONE TO TALK SENSE INTO ME! I haven't gone crazy, I'm not under the influence of mind control. Why can't you people just accept this?"

"Last chance to accept my offer, Kimberly. You know what happens if it expires" Dr. Director pointed out, Kim laughed

"HA! As if you could catch me. And even if you could, you can't stop me. I'm Kim Possible" Just to prove her point, she crosses her arms over her chest and then moves them down to either side at the same time her battlesuit begins to glow.

"Very well. Kimberly Ann Possible, you are hearby declared an enemy of Global Justice"

"Your middle name is Ann?" Shego chuckled slightly. Kim just glared at her "Sorry" Shego said. Dr. Director continued

"You are hearby placed under arrest"

Kim shoots Shego a look and the green woman knows what she must do. As Dr. Director lunges at Kim, Shego tackles her to the other side of the room. Kim turns her attention back to Ron, who has taken a fighting stance, though a totally defensive form rather than offensive.

As a GJ agent ran towards Kim, Ron kicked him hard, sending him flying across the room. The other agents get the idea and back off.

"Kim, don't make me do this..." Ron warned her calmly as the two moved in the circle

"Ron, please, we both know you can't win against me" Kim said bluntly "Even if I didn't have my battlesuit"

The two stand locked in their respective fighting stances for what seems like an eternity. Neither budging an inch.

Shego placed a hard kick into Dr. Director and sent the woman flying across the room, right between Kim and Ron. Ron is distracted for a second as he watches the GJ leader. Kim takes that opportunity and lunges, landing a successful first punch on Ron's hip. He stumbles backwards, but quickly manages to block her next salvo of attacks.

Kim threw a hard right at him, but he dodged by falling back and then swinging a leg under Kim, tripping her. She fell down, but got up quickly. Not wanting to be outdone, she turned around and flipped over his head, planting her foot on his back before she lands. Ron flew forward and slides on the deck.

He got up quickly and took a fighting stance, determined not to give up.

Kim lunged at him and activates her battlesuit shield. Ron knows what hitting the shield feels like, so he jumped to the side, barely avoiding being hit by her. Kim flies past but quickly manages to turn around. As she tries to land and strike on him, Ron turns around and manages to grab her arm and throw her across the room.

Up till now, Ron has held onto the belief that he can reason with her, find someway to stop the fight. After all, he loved this girl, he doesn't want to fight her, much less hurt her. He has done his best to try and find a way to win without hurting her. For now, he does his best to dodge her blows.

Kim isn't the total opposite, she doesn't want to hurt him to much, but she does want to win. She doesn't deny that she loved him, nor the time they spent together, but in her mind she has moved on and that is state of mind is reflected in her actions as she swings punch after punch with a great fury.

Kim quickly reazlized that as long as she kept throwing meaningless punches and kicks, Ron would do his best to dodge them. Kim was split. Part of her was glad and hoped that he would try and escape after he started getting tired. Part of her was incredibly annoyed. She had never really fought Ron, never seen what he was fully capable of and part of her was curious to see if they could really stand toe-to-toe and match up. Speaking of course of his monkey powers, she hoped maybe she could find a way to trigger them. The last part of her was locked in a proverbial cage. It was the part that was screaming for her to stop the fight and go back to the way things had been, or at least close, but the other two parts had put a piece of tape over that her mouth to shut her out.

Kim ceased her flurry of attacks and ran over to the wall. For a brief second, Ron had thought that he had managed to get through to her somehow. He hoped that it had just taken awhile to break through her mental barriers. He couldn't've been more wrong.

Kim picked up a large crate (with the help of her battlesuit), turned around and tossed it at Ron, who barely managed to dodge it

"KIM!" he yelled "COME ON! STOP THIS!" he yelled as he dodged another crate. Then another one.

In the end, at least for the moment, Kim's dark side won the battle in her mind. She lashed out at her ex-boyfriend.

"RON... YOU GONNA FIGHT OR JUST STAND THERE?" she yelled back as she tossed the last crate.

"Kim, I don't want to fight you" he stated softly. As he dodged the crate, she ran towards him. When he had moved back to where he had been and was looking back over towards where Kim had been, all he saw was her fist and then nothing.

He woke up after what seemed like an eternity. His head felt like it had been split in half. As he looked up, he saw the familer blue glow of Kim's battlesuit. He had forgotten what had transpired for a couple moments, but it came back to him just as Kim flung him to the other side of the room.

Two things he could be very sure of. First, Kim didn't want to kill him. If she did, he'd be dead already and that was proof that the old Kim was in there somewhere and second, she did want to fight. But Ron wasn't ready, try as he might, he could't even picture himself landing a punch on her.

He finally gave in when Kim managed to trip him and was about the land a hard punch right on his face, but stopped less that an inch short

"Well?" she demanded. Ron finally gave in. He didn't admit defeat, he simply wove his legs around hers and threw her to the floor.

He stood up and took his fighting stance

"Alright Kim. I didn't want to do this, but you forced it". Cursing at himself quietly for what he was about to do, he lunged. Kim had been caught off guard and brushed her hair from her face just in time to see Ron's foot connect with her side. Again she skidded along the floor. She got up quickly and barely managed to get into a stance before Ron attacked again. But this time she managed to block.

Ron wasn't savagly attacking her, but he was giving his all. Blow after blow not only tore at Kim, but tore at his insides. He hated doing this but kept telling himself that it was neccesary, and knowing Kim, he knew that she wouldn't back down, so why should he?

She hesitated for a second, knowing that she had forced him to fight and that he would keep going until one of them was down and she figured that it wouldn't be her. She backed off and then came at him again. Ron saw her incoming and managed to dodge the blow by moving to the side at the last second. When Kim passed by him, he locked her arms in a hold. His arms were spread out to the side by his going under hers and his hands clasped behind her neck. She didn't take this lightly and struggled to get free

"Kim..." he tried to say calmly, but holding the determined redhead was using up all his strength

"Kim, stop this. Please" she stopped moving, only to resume a moment later, but this time she managed to flip him over her head and down to the deck. He grunted as he tried to get up.

Kim's hair was a mess, mostly due to the hold Ron had put on her, but it had been a rough day and something told her that most of the days from now on would be tougher than she had been used to, but it didn't bother her.

She quickly turned her attention back to Ron as he landed a hard kick on the back of her leg, forcing her down to his level. She grunted and fell, her hands slammed on the deck to hold her up. Ron tried to land a hard hit on her back, but she managed to roll out of the way before he could hit. Quickly standing up she charged again, her fist reared up and ready tro strike.

Ron moved to dodge, but Kim was ready for him and moved in time to counter. Her fist landed squarely on the side of his face and he reeled back, slightly dazed. He quickly came fully back to his senses when he spotted a white, blue and orange blur coming at him.

Try as he might, he couldn't move out of the way in time to avoid her attack this time and her fist landed squarely on his chest and he fell back. Unknown to Kim, he knew what he was doing and quickly managed to contact her head with his foot as he fell back. Both quickly landed on the deck, slightly dazed. Kim was near unconciousness, but still holding on.

Both lay still for several moments longer. Then Ron was the first to rise up. He moved towards Kim who was still dazed and laying down on the deck. Before she could fully regain conciouness, he grabbed both of her hands and tied them behind her back with his own hands. He knew he wouldn'd be able to hold her for long and realized that he probably should have looked for something to realy bind her with before moving to grab her.

Kim regained full conciouness and quickly realized that her hands were bound behind her back, but not by rope of chain or anything else. They were bound by hands and she knew the hands could only belong to one person.

Ron had expected her to struggle to get free as soon as she fully awoke, but she did not and that set off an alarm in his head that told him that she was planning something. She was. Her body quickly went limp as he dragged her over towards the hatch that lead down to the sub Kim had stolen from GJ. As they moved over, Ron glaced over at Dr. Director, who was still going at it with Shego. Neither of the two women showed any signs of giving up despite numerous scratches a bruises on both of them.

"RONALD! BIND HER AND GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Dr. Director ordered. Though Ron wasn't a GJ agent, he proceeded to obey the order.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL GET KIM ON BOARD THE SUB AND TIE HER UP! CAN YOU HANDLE SHEGO?" he yelled back. Dr. Director managed to plant a blow on the green villianness, which sent Shego falling back. Dr. Director nodded. Ron continued to move. Kim, of course, had heard every word.

As they moved over to the entrance of the sub, Kim's body sprang back to life and her head flew back, knocking Ron right in the face with her auburn red hair. He let go of her quickly and clutched his hands to his face in pain.

He had expected her to make a move, but not like that. He had expected her to try a twist kick or something, but not knock her head right into his. He cursed himself for not expecting that.

Kim reared up and let loose several punches at Ron. All of them found their mark and he stumbled back. This is where she made the biggest mistake. She lunged at him, her foot extended out in front of her. It also found it's mark and he fell back into one of the crates she had tossed and shattered previously.

Jumping up, she bent her knee and aimed right at him. But as she was about to strike, a blue aura surrounded her ex-boyfriend and he managed to grab her and throw her to the hard, steel deck.

As she struggled to get up, she looked over and saw him get up. The blue aura was clearly visible yet beautiful at the same time. She didn't have to ponder what it was, it was obviously clear and if Kim had been able, half of her face would have shown absolute terror and the other half would have shown a smile of extreme satisfactory. She was finally about to get the fight of her life, the fight she had been wanting.

She got up as fast as she possibly could and charged, Ron did the same. Both of their fists met at the same place, though it was clear who was on the defensive for the moment, but that would soon change. Kim threw another punch. Ron blocked it with his fist, then threw one of his own. Kim didn't bother blocking it, but rather moved out of the way. She threw another. He moved his elbow to block it succesfully. Kim threw another. Ron blocked it. But she held her fist in place and moved her leg to kick at his side. Ron saw this and moved his other fist to strike her in the stomach. This worked two-fold. First, Ron's second fist struck her in the stomach and caught her off-guard. Second, she lost her balance and began to fall over. As she fell, Ron's knee moved up and stuck her in the same place his fist had just. She exhaled quickly. His fists landed square on her back and she landed on the steel deck very quickly and very painfully.

She groaned. She had wanted a decent fight, but she wanted a decent fight where she was winning. She rolled quickly and managed to avoid another blow by her superpowered ex. She figured that as long as he was superpowered like this, her chances of winning were very slim

Rolling over on her back, she managed to see Ron's fists coming again in time to catch them with her own hands. The two stayed locked for a few moments until Kim noticed that the blue strips around her hands on the battlesuit began to glow. They extended out to Ron's fists and almost immediatly, Ron felt his energy begin to fade. Not a substantial amount, but enough to feel it. Try as he might, he couldn't pull his hands away. It seemed like they were glued to her hands.

Kim grabbed his hands with all her might and began to stand up, feeling her energy returning to her. With her hands securely around his wrists, he was stuck. Unable to break free. She finally let go when she jumped and planted both feet on his chest, sending him flying and suprisingly enough, right into the hatch of the second sub that Ron and Dr. Director had used to board the station. He fell down inside the hatch and landed with a thump. Kim quickly realized that she had made a mistake as her hands began to glow brightly. She felt her energy quickly draining and quickly fell over.

What had happened was Wade had added a energy absorbtion device to the battlesuit, for when Kim came in contact with Shego, she could sap her power, if only temporarily, but it had never been used. When she had tried to absorb the energy frm Ron's Mystical Monkey Power, it had overloaded the suit and drained her own energy in the process.

Shego saw Kim fall over, her suit smoking, and managed to hit Dr. Director with a plasma blast, sending the woman flying back towards the sub hatch. Knowing she was beaten, the older woman boarded her vehicle along with the rest of the GJ staff that had been on the base. As the hatch slammed shut, Shego ran over to Kim and cradled the redhead in her arms. Kim was unconcious and her face severly cut and bruised. Shego carried Kim towards the crew quarters, A somber expression on her face.


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**Chapter 11**

**Epliogue**

Kim's recovery took several days. In which time Shego had managed to hastly fashion a large main bedroom out of one of the larger crew quarters and managed to sort out some of the gear that had been left behind by GJ when they had left. The station was still a mess, but Shego figured that they would have plenty of time to sort everything out, eventually. Her main priority had been to make a place for Kim to rest and recover.

Once that had been done to a point that Shego deemed "good enough for now" she lay Kim down on the bed and almost passed out herself. Awaking several hours later to find that the redhead was still unconcious.

Trying to keep her mind off Kim, Shego tried doing several tasks that really didn't have much meaning, anything to keep her mind off the firey redhead. One of the things she had done was calculate that it was about an hour sub ride to Miami beach and that made her happy. She also spend several hours in the main control center, studying the GJ database. But most of the time she wasn't trying to keep her mind off Kim, she was sitting beside the bed, hoping that Kim would wake up.

Three days passed with no change in her condition and Shego was almost at the point where she would give up and take Kim into a hospital, even if it meant risking capture by GJ, who she assumed were watching them and the spy cam she had found was really all the proof she needed. But she wasn't there yet. She wasn't a doctor, but being a villian as she was and being out in the field and being unable to safely seek out a medical professional, she found several ways to teach herself basic medicine, removing shrapnel, bullets, sterelizing wounds, etc... And this was another time that she was glad that she HAD taught herself those skills. Not that Kim needed much medical attention right now, mostly nursing as far as Shego could tell, but if this went on for another couple days, she'd give in.

She also thought it slightly curious that she would do such a thing, risking capture by her enemies to see to the needs of this girl, her former enemy. But, Kim had come to her, not the other way around she reminded herself

Food supplies in the base weren't much, standard GJ field ration packs moslty, nothing really special, but it was food and that was the important part, that also made up for the really bad taste.

Shego finally thought that she had lost her mind when she actually started talking to Kim. She'd say things to her. Tell her stories about her past and what not. Shego guessed that part of her really wanted Kim to recover, just so they could be together. They had come so far since they first met and now here they were.

Shego promised herself that if Kim's time had come, she would at least take her body back to her family, she owed the redhead that much. Luckily, Kim was still alive, though the only way one could tell in her current condition was listening to her heartbeat. She showed no other signs of life.

Two days later and Shego finally gave in. She was getting the sub prepped for launch, stowing some gear she would need. All that was left was to grab her passenger. So she headed for the main quarters.

She stepped into the small room and headed over towards the bed. But as she put her arms around the redhead's legs and neck, Kim twitched unexpectedly. Shego jumped back, suprised, and nearly dropped Kim on the deck as a result. It took the green woman a second to realize that she wasn't going crazy from being cooped up in a underwater station.

As she approached the bed, Kim slowly opened one eye. Shego let a smile drift across her lips for a few seconds, then it vanished as Kim opened both her eyes.

"Sh...Shego?" Kim said weakly

"Hey, Princess. Welcome back" Shego said

"Don't think I went far" Kim said, looking at her surroundings. She tried to sit up, but failed quickly. "How long was I out?" she asked

"Six days" Shego answered

"Six days?" Kim repeated, slightly confused

"Yes. You had me worried" _You had me worried_. Shego played those words through her mind several times before she finally realized what she had said. But she didn't try to change her meaning or take the words back. She just smiled. Kim was still to near unconciousness to fully comprehend what Shego had said, but part of her knew.

"I'm sorry" she said

"That's okay" Shego said and stood up fully. "Hungry?" She asked. Kim placed a hand on her stomach

"Starving" she replied. She looked down at her body and it hit her that she was still wearing her battlesuit "And I think I need to change clothes" she remarked.

"I have your bag in the sub, I'll get it" Shego said quickly and ran off.

She returned a few moments later with two large bags and another one a couple minutes after that

"I'll go see what's for dinner" she said and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Out in the corridor, she leaned against the wall and sighed. It wasn't a dream. Kim really was here. She had never expected this kind of thing to happen. Scratch that, never even imagined it in any form. Even more suprising for her, she was opening up to her former enemy as if they had been lifetime friends. She made a mental note to grab some psychology books next time she was near a library or bookstore. She felt like she would need them. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the corridor.

Kim wasn't able to stand, at first. It took a few attempts to finally get back on her feet and Shego having rushed out of the room didn't help her. Kim didn't hold that against her. Knowing Shego as she did, she was glad that the green woman was helping at all and Kim could only imagine how much she was freaking out over the events of the past few months. Kim shook her head and tried to get her mind around the fact that she had been out near a whole week.

After getting up, Kim had quickly shed her battlesuit and donned a sweatshirt with jeans. Not the most fashionable outfit, but she didn't want her best clothes to be ruined by her new home, and she needed something to wear. They had also been the first things she had seen when she opened her bag, so she went with it.

As Kim stepped out into the corridor, she looked around. The station looked like the kind of underwater station that were always in the movies. Dark color, all metal and not incredibly bright lights with small windows lining the walls every few meters or so. In other words, it was bleak and slightly depressing. The corridor only went one way, so she followed it. She stopped at one of small windows and peered out. It was exactly what she had expected. Nearly black, except for the heavy duty lights that lit the area. Many fish were swimming around as well as several other animals she didn't immediatly recognize.

A short walk down the corridor and she arrived in the large, main chamber that she had fought Ron in. The broken pieces of the crates she had thrown were still evident on the floor as well as several torn pieces of clothing. Kim closed her eyes and let a deep breath escape her lips.

"I guess this is how it is now" she said to herself. Her nostils quickly picked up the scent of food and her stomach immediatly growled, reminding Kim that she hadn't eaten solid food in near a week. She turned and saw Shego standing in another doorway with a plate

"I thought you'd be pretty hungry" she said. Before she could respond, Kim collapsed. Shego ran up to her and handed the plate "You really should eat something, Princess. I don't know how long the human body can go without solid food, but I'm sure it can't be much longer than you've already gone"

With that, Kim grabbed the plate and quickly ate the food that was there, which wasn't much. Any other time and she may have taken the time to eaten properly, but she was too hungry to think straight so the plate was clean in a matter of seconds. Shego, though slightly disgusted by Kim's eating, said nothing.

After she finished eating, Kim looked up at Shego

"Thanks" she said, standing up. Once back on her feet, Kim took a real look around.

"You alright?" Shego asked

"Yeah, I'm good" Kim answered, letting out a deep breath.

Kim's insomnia went on for another couple nights.

"I guess when you've slept for six days, sleep isn't something that is really needed right away" she says to herself quietly. Her thoughts drift back to her family and her old friends and part of her really wants to go back to all that, but she quickly reminds herself that they drove her to this. If they had let her be, none of this would have happened. She doesn't have regrets about the past few months. Every decision she made she lay before her mind and doesn't even consider what happened, what she did.

She sighs and looks over at Shego, who is peacefully sleeping. Kim smiles and lays back on her pillow. Her life has really changed forever. She is a wanted criminal, shunned by her family and old friends and everything she knew. She is no longer Kim Possible, teen hero, saviour of the world from evil. She is now just Kim Possible.

With a sigh, she turns on her side and puts one arm over Shego. If Kim could've seen the green woman's face, she would have seen a goofy smile form over the villianess's lips.

THE END


	12. Author's letter

To all the readers:

First off, thank you for taking the time to read this story, I'm glad it was enjoyed.

That said, when I re-read it for the first time a couple months ago, I decided that it was of poor quality. Not in content, but in structure and grammar mostly. So now I have gone through the entire story and I provide you with an updated version.

The story has not been changed. But the grammar, structure and details have all been improved. Some parts have been altered to correct for this and there has been a decent amount of details added to it.

I hope you all enjoy it and that I didn't pull a George Lucas. (those who have seen the Star Wars Original Trilogy before and after the special edition edits will know what I mean)


End file.
